


Monster

by Sarond2222



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blood, F/F, Monsters, RWBY - Freeform, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2019-10-05 21:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17332436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarond2222/pseuds/Sarond2222
Summary: Yang and Ruby may look like normal humans, but they are actually monster, who must learn to control their power in order to be accepted into society.Meanwhile, Blake Belladonna tries escape her past and be accepted into society that She fought for so long. Along the way She meets Weiss, a mysterious who claims to know magic. The two team up to go to Beacon and be accepted by their society.What happens when the four meet and our put on the same team ? Only one way to find out !





	1. Time To Say Goodbye part 1

“Yang ! Wake up !” Ruby shouts as She ran into and jump as high she could onto Yang’s poor stomach, winding her sister. Yang quickly woke up, after her dreaming was dispute, holding her wounded stomach and fell out of bed. Ruby, who had jump off her sister and onto the floor, stares at her sister. Before She could ask if Yang was okay, a fury of fire stare at her, “RUBY XIAO LONG ! DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH !?”.

“Um, y-yang.”

“SHUT YOUR BEFORE I BURN THIS WHOLE PLACE DOWN !”

“Well, we’re almost there actually.”

“What ?” Yang look around notice that the whole bedroom was on fire and her hair. “Oh crap !” Yang shouts as She and Ruby tries to put the fire out by stomping it out. Ruby quickly ran out the room, grab a bucket, fill it up with water and ran back into the room in the matter of a few seconds.

“I got water !” ruby sang as She threw the water at the fire, but it was the wrong fire. Yang stood still with a boot in her hand, drowned in water and clear anger in her eyes.

“RUBY. XIAO. LONG.”

Ruby laughed nervously and was about to say something, suddenly a knock on the door. “Yang ! Ruby ! Breakfast is ready !” a sweet voice says from the other side of the door and slowly try to open the door. Ruby quickly ran to the door, shut it and barred the door with her own body.

“We’ll be down soon !” Ruby shouts while giving her sister a ‘hurry’ look. Yang kept banging the fire, though more quietly and more quickly. The air was filled with panic and smokes, lots of smoke. It was no problem for yang but She was beginning to worry about her younger sister.

Suddenly another knock hit the door, “Yang ! Ruby ! Come on slowpoke breakfast is getting cold !” Their mother shouts while trying to open the door, but ruby held it shut.

“We’ll be down in a second !” Yang shouts, while trying to put it out but She knew it was just getting worst. 

Then a loud bang hit the door and both girls freeze. “Girls ! What’s going on in there ? I can smell smoke !” Their father shouts, he then try to open the door but Ruby still held strong.

“D-don’t come in !....Yang’s getting changed !” Ruby shouts, She knew it’s a lie and a terrible one but what could she do ?

Yang was going to shoot her a glare but She saw how the smoke was affecting Ruby and knew Ruby was in trouble. Yang ran over Ruby and pulled her away from the door, which also allow their parents in. Their parents stood, in horror at the bedroom and their two daughters.

Yang laugh nervously and says “Hey Dad.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To say Taiyang Xiao Long was angry was a huge understatement. After the fire department had put the fire out and after the police gave a warning to Yang and Ruby about using their powers, Taiyang called for a family meeting. No one was happy as tension filled the air around the usually happy family as they sat at the dining table waiting for someone to speak.

“Girls, you’re going to Beacon for 3 years.” Taiyang suddenly announced. Ruby and Yang look at each other then at their parents.

“What ? Why ?” Yang ask, She was confuse, the house was nearly burnt down and that what her Dad say after it ? Something wasn’t right.

“Because you need to go, We were going to tell you sooner but we have to see if you both got in first.” Their Mother, Summer explain carefully, She knew that they rarely talk about Government or Law about their kind, it was understandably they would be confuse.

After All, Ruby and Yang were different then most kids, but they didn’t see it that way.

“It’s for your own good, many people try to get into Beacon, we were afraid that you weren’t going to get in especially with Ruby being younger and Yang’s record.” Summer explain. Ruby look at Yang when the word “Record” got mention but quickly look back at her Mother.

“Um, Mom why do We have to go to ‘Monster Academy’ ? I mean most of our friends are attending Flare Academy so, why can’t we go there ?” Ruby ask still confuse.

“Because Ruby, If SOMEONE didn’t burn both of your bedroom down and get in trouble with the LAW before this, then maybe We could have home-schooled you but NO ! That’s too BORING ! Right, YANG ?” Taiyang says directly to Yang.

“WHAT ?! HOW DARE YOU BLAME THIS ON ME !? IF YOU HAVE TAUGHT ME HAVE TO USE MY POWERS OR THAT I WAS DIFFERENT THEN MAYBE WE WOULD BE FINE !” Yang Yell and stand up. Summer quickly stood up as well looking at her daughter.

“Yang ! Calm down ! Tai, please Yang already knows what she did was wrong, She doesn’t need her father to rub it in to her face. Also We know that someone else was involved in this.” Summer states and glares at Ruby, who scratches the back of her head.

“Besides We all know that home school or us teaching you to use your power is illegal. We all would’ve ended up in prison or worst.” Summer states sadly. Yang looks away at her missing right arm, knowing what Summer meant. Ruby touch blind right eye, almost trying to hide the shame. 

Taiyang looks at his family, he sighs, suddenly he goes over to three most important people in his life and pulls them all into a group hug. “I love you all so much. Don’t worry, Beacon is a good school.” He whispers.

Ruby quickly hugs back, then Summers and yang hug back too. They stay like that for a while until Summer perk up, “Come on Breakfast is going to get cold.”

“Mom ! Did you have to EGG the moment ?” Yang joke which only Taiyang laugh at.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The last few weeks before Beacon flew by, since their room was destroyed, Ruby and yang had to sleep on the sofa as their punishment, which mean they got off pretty easy. They also went back in to find Yang’s robot arm, which the firemen refuse to look for, and did finally found with no damage to. It made sense since it was Yang’s arm, it needed to be able to take heat.

But now wasn’t a time to remember stuff like that, now it was time to say Goodbye.

“Now remember, don’t get into trouble, try to make friends, wear your badges and bring your Beacon student cards too !” Summer says to Ruby as She try to pack.

“Yup ! Don’t worry Mom we’ll be fine ! Promised !” Ruby cheerfully say but Summer only smile sadly and hug her Daughter.

“Just, be careful okay ?”

“I kno-”

“Please.” Summer held her closer.

“O-okay.”

“Hey ! No Love for me ? The better looking Daughter ?” Yang says, as smile. Summer laugh, letting go of Ruby and pulled yang into the same hug. Ruby watch smile sadly at her Mother.

“Come on Team Xiao Long let’s go !” Summer says with a sad smile on her face. Both Ruby and Yang nod. As they leave the room, with bags in their hands, Ruby whispers over to Yang, “She’s not going to let us leave is she ?”

“Nope.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yang open the front door of their house, suddenly something was thrown at her and she quickly catches it.

“Nice catch,” Taiyang states smiling at his daughter.

“Nice throw, for an old Man.” Yang smirks at her Dad then open her hand to see a pair of Keys. Yang’s mouth drops.

“Are these ?”

“Yes.”

“No.”

“Oh Yeah. Woah” Taiyang look at Yang as She quickly Hug him, whisper “Best Dad Ever” and quickly ran to open the garage.

“Now you be careful on that thing ! You hear ?” Taiyang shouts, then, there’s a roar of a engine as yang on a motorbike come out.

“It’s called bumblebee, Dad.” yang states as She drive up to her Dad, smiling.

Taiyang then grab Yang’s bag and hands it to Yang. “Be careful okay ?” Taiyang says, clear worry in his voice.

“I will and I promise to protect Ruby too.” Yang states firmly as she put the bag’s strap on her shoulder, But Taiyang looks at his daughter in shock.

“Yang I-” Suddenly Ruby cut her Dad off as She screams “Yang !” and fly onto the motorcycle, leaving a ton of red roses petals behind her.

“NO! DON’T GO !” Summer suddenly appear, leaving her own trail of white roses petals. However Taiyang was able to grab her.

“Don’t worry. I’ll calm her down, now go and have fun !” Taiyang shouts as he held Summer tighter. Yang and Ruby nod, then yang starts Bumblebee and the two ride away quickly, all they could was :

“No! My Babies.”

Ruby held onto Yang tightly, at first She thought Ruby was sad about leaving until Ruby scream, “Yeah ! Adventure !”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
End of Chapter 1.


	2. Now It Time To Say Goodbye part 2

**Bump**

Blake Belladonna jerk awake and quickly look around, only to see the same boring train cart. She sighs and began to relax in her room. Well, it was more of a cage now that She thinks about it; The iron bars, the locked door, the dirty bed/chair and the terrible food, though that what you get with Atlas. 

She probably should’ve sneak on the train and cross the border illegally into Vale, it would have been free and She wouldn’t feel like a caged animal. ‘No. I’m going straight, it’s a new beginning.’ Blake thinks, She knew She couldn’t start a new life by falling back into old habits then what’s the point ?

Out of the blue She heard a knock on door, “Inspection.” the guard states as She walks in, She pats Blake down, She threw her belongs and once nothing was found, She tells Blake that they’ll be at the station in a few minutes before leaving. Blake watches her leave, looks at her belongs all over the place and mumbles “Let’s hope this was all this worth it.”.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Name Blake Belladonna.” The border officers reads while holding Blake’s papers and scanning through them. He seemed nice so far, He didn’t throw insults around and he doesn’t seem unfair, probably just wants his paycheck.

“Age: 17, born in Menagerie and work in Atlas and Mistral ? You traveled a long way from home.” The border officers says, clearly trying to make small talk, but Blake only sighs and replies “Right..”.

The officer, clearly expecting more, suddenly coughs and asks “So Miss Belladonna, why do you want to stay in Vale ? You had work in 2 kingdoms already, why Vale ?”. It’s a good question, She could go anywhere and get work, so why Vale ? 

“It’s simple: I want to study at Beacon, I think it’s the best school for me and after, I want to become a citizen of Vale.” Blake explains, It wasn’t a downright lie, She just left out the part of being a former terrorist and those “jobs” were one that anyone get even without education, illegal Grimm Protection.

The Officer looked back at the papers, “excuse me, Miss Belladonna I’ll be back in a second.” then he walked out the door. Blake’s cat ears could hear him talking on a phone to the Headmaster of Beacon, it made sense He would and so Blake, waits. Eventually He came back with a tiny smile, her papers and a pale green paper. 

“Alright, I’m allowing into Vale for 3 years for Educational purposes. Once Your Education is finished, you’ll need to leave or register to become a citizen of Vale. If you don’t and you do stay, you’ll be arrest, punish and sent home to your country of Origin, do you understand ?” He stares straight at Blake as he talks.

“I do.”.

“Do you agree to this ?”.

“I do.”.

He grabs the pale green paper, “Sign here please.” and points to the line at the both. Blake doesn’t hesitate, She grabs the paper and the pen and the signs the paper. This is it, her new life begins.

“Welcome to Vale, Miss Belladonna.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After signed the papers, Blake was allow leave to enter the heart of Vale, Vale city. It’s where She will spend the next 3 years of her life, it’s exciting, confusing free. Yes, She’s finally free, no more questioning if She’s doing the right thing, going to rallies listening to words She no longer believed in or praying for a way out.

Now It’s Time To Say Goodbye to all of that.

As Blake wandered around the street, her bag on her back and her monster badge pin on her shirt, She noticed many shops seem to allow Monsters in. It’s strange, She remembered when they fought so hard for the Monster badges to be change from a red badge stating ‘Danger ! Monster’, to a white one with a black ‘M’ on it, She remembered saying it wasn’t enough, that She would never wear one, that She would rather die than wear one and here She is, wearing one.

As She wandered pass more shops she can sense something, ‘Somethings not right.’ She thinks but as She looked She couldn’t see anything weird, suddenly Blake barely dodges the bat that nearly hits her, She stares at the owner and takes a step back.

“No Monsters allowed here! Can’t You read ?! Course you can’t, dirty animals.” He yells at Blake, despite this Blake remained calm and tries to think of a good way to deal with this.

“Actually you Dunce, this young women just passed your shop, She has no interest in supporting the likes of you.” A voice of nowhere states, Blake turns to look a the woman in fancy clothes, snow white hair in a side ponytail, pale, if not white, skin and cold blue eyes with a scar over left one. 

Blake wondered where this girl came from and why can’t sense her.

The man glares at both at them, before yelling “HELP ROBBERY ! HELP !” and then begins to lie on the floor like He was in pain. Blake notices the white girl is about to yell at him, She quickly grabs the girl arm and pulls her with her.

“H-hey ! Let go of me ime-”

“If I do you’ll get arrested and I’m not going down with you !”

And so the two ran.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I can’t believe that man's stupidity ! Honestly, He was such a, such an Dunce !” The girls expressed as they sat at a local cafe far from the man and his stupid shop. Blake listened, while drinking her tea, still confused about this girl and her attitude toward Human's, almost if She hates them. Blake thought about telling her how She feels about it and how poorly She felt the girl handled the situation.

Until She noticed the M badge on her blouse. “You’re a monster right ? Are you going to Beacon ?” Blake asks, She’s curious, wondering who this Girl is.

“Why Yes I am, I’m a magical Monster, Fairly specifically and I will be attending Beacon this year. Why do You ask ?” The girl stares at Blake, waiting for an answer. 

“Well I saw the badge and you seem about my age so, I was wondering since I’m also going to Beacon so-” then the girl cut in.

“Ah, so you want to be Allies correct ?”

“Allies ?”

“Associate, supporter, colleague and etc.”

“Oh you mean Friends ?”

“Ah yes Friends, that can work too.” The girl seem nervous at that word, almost like She’s never had a friend before.

Blake sighs, smiling, a friend it’s been a while since She had one of those. “I’m Blake, I’m a beast monster or simply a were-cat and you are ?”

“Hello Blake, I’m Weiss.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
End Of Ch 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! I hope you enjoy this chapter, the ending a bit weak but I didn't know what other way to end it ! Anywho, hope you still enjoy this chapter and I have no idea when the next chapter will be out !
> 
> Also I would like to thank the 18 kudos, was expecting that to be honest. 
> 
> You may noticed that I've changed the tags, as the tags were actually wrong and I was using them incorrectly. I'm very sorry about that and would like to thank @TheLatiKing for pointing that out to me. Again I'm sorry about using the wrong tags.
> 
> Thank you for reading this ! Hope to see you, in the next chapter !


	3. Heading To Beacon

Ch 3:

“Hey Yang, when we get to Beacon, can We ring Dad to see if Mom’s okay ?” Ruby asks, as they look out onto the calm sea. Ruby and Yang lived on Patch, a small island off the coast of Vale, so they had to get a boat to the mainland. It had been a while since they left and it seems homesickness had finally hit Ruby. 

“Hey, Mom is going to be fine, She’s super mom after all !” Yang looked at Ruby, who didn’t look to impress. Yang sighs and pulled Ruby into a side-hug. 

“Of course we’re going to, did you really think we weren’t ?”, Ruby grinned and hugs Yang back.

“THANK YOU! THANK YOU ! THANK YOU!”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m amazing and the best sister ever. You don’t remind me.” Yang joked and Ruby laughed, pulling away from her Sister.

They go back to staring at the sea, watching the waves go by and feeling the cool evening breeze touch them. Ruby pulled her hood up on her favourite red hoodie, trying to protect her ear from the wind. She wonders what Beacon would be like, what will the teachers be like ? How will the food be ? How will the dorms ? Suddenly Ruby realized something.

“Yang ! We’ll sleeping in proper beds tonight !” Ruby shouted while shaking her poor big sister, Yang anger was rising, but She decided to try remain calm and not burn the ship down.

“Oh. Great. Can’t Wait.”

“Are You okay Yang ?”

“Just. Yangy.”

“Uh, Yang ! That was terrible.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ruby ! Come on out, We are almost at the prier !” Yang shouts through the iron door of their shared Bathroom. Ruby had been in there all morning and Yang was starting to lose it. Yang had gotten a warning due to the fire and knew that if She got a second one, She would have to take a Anger Management course, again. She hated the whole 3 months spent on the course on “Calm blue” island and had no plans to return there.

‘Never Again.’ Yang thought, as She bangs at the Bathroom, hoping her fist didn’t “slip” into the door, then the Door opened slowly.  
“Finally, I thought you wo-” Yang stopped and stared at her sister. Ruby wore her usual red hoodie, a black t-shirt and black skirt, her standard outfit but what surprised Yang was the silver eye-patch that cover most of Ruby’s right side of her face. Ruby looked shyly at her Sister, She could see Yang was upset about her wearing it and knew that Yang still felt guilty about it as well.

“W-why are you wearing that ?” Yang said, staring at Ruby, She could feel the guilt inside herself starting to rise.

“Yang, I’m not wearing this to hurt you, I swe-”

“T-then why ? Why now ? You promised me you would stop wearing that ! You promised Mom and Dad too !”

“I know but,” Ruby stopped as She tried to think of the best answer to give Yang, the reason was very simple, if not a bit childish, Yang always wore a single black glove and long sleeved tops to hide her arm from people. Even now She wore her brown leather jacket with the black glove to hide it and Ruby hated it. She knew Yang felt ashamed and didn’t think if was fair for Yang to hide her arm, while She showed the world her blind eye. She wanted Yang to feel that She had her back and that they were in this together, but telling Yang this would only hurt the poor the blonde more.

“I wanted people to know that we’re sister and besides, I’m think it fits the whole ‘cute emo’ style I’m going for.” Ruby lied, a real smile on her face, She hope her Sister bought it and luckily Yang did. Yang gave a small grin back and pats Ruby on the shoulder.

“Well then, let me fix the straps otherwise you’ll end up blind in both eyes.” Ruby smiles as Yang fix the straps, taking the bottom one, lowering it down so it didn’t pull up and hit Ruby’s other eye. Then She grab the higher one, lowering it between Ruby’s eyebrow and her hair line. 

“There, done.” Yang pulled away and smiled at Ruby, noting how Ruby seem upset but couldn’t figure out why. Ruby smile back and hug Yang.

“Thanks, Yang. Best Sister ever.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Blake, the academy starts at 8:30am ! Come on.”

“Um, Weiss ? It’s not even half seven yet.”

“Well, I’m sorry that you’re not worried about being late but I want to give an amazing appearance to justify my acceptance into Beacon Academy !” Weiss argue back, Blake rolled her eyes and sat upright on her hotel bed. Since Weiss ‘agreed’ to be her friend, Blake and Weiss have been living in a hotel room while waiting for the school year to start, apparently first year Students weren’t allowed into the dorms until the school year official started. Blake didn’t mind so much but Weiss hated it or as She put it “detest this abomination”, even though the hotel has 3 star. Blake had noticed Weiss stupidly high standards and her perfection steak. To be frank She knew very little about her friend, Weiss rarely spoke about herself, her reasons to go to Beacon or her family and Blake didn’t want it any other way. She rather Weiss tell her nothing and ask zero questions then Weiss babble on and ask Blake questions about herself.

Still She was curious about Weiss, She appears out of nowhere, tells her nothing and seem disinterested in her, so why is Weiss still here ? She couldn’t value friendship THAT much, could she ?

‘Weiss is mysterious.’ Blake concluded as She finally got off the bed and started to pack her bags. She had very little to pack, materials meant very little to Blake, it was just more stuff that She could lose, be stolen or slow down ‘the mission’. 

After packing her bag Blake waits for Weiss, who was trying and failing to pack her bag. Blake thought about helping but decided that this was Weiss’ ‘punishment’ for dragging her out of bed, for no good reason as well.

Eventually, Weiss was finally ready to leave so, they went down to return the key cards and walked outside the building. Well, not exactly walked, Weiss dragged Blake outside of the hotel.

“Blake ! We have exactly 36 minutes to get to Beacon !”

“Um Weiss, Beacon is a 2 minute walk from the hot-”

“I don’t care ! We could be halted by the police, get lost, run over by some brute or-”

“YANG LOOKOUT !”

“Wha- ?”

Suddenly a yellow motorbike skid towards Weiss, the driver was trying to stop the bike with her foot while her passenger gripped the brakes to stopped the bike and Weiss just stood there like a deer in headlights. Blake was going to grab Weiss but she was too amaze at the bike stopping and see the driver’s passenger being thrown forward, flying in the air. 

Luckily the poor girl landed on both her hand, rolled and landed in a handstand.

Yang quickly got off her bike and ran to Ruby. “Look Yang ! I finally did a handstand !” Ruby cheers, before falling on the ground, yang went to her sister side and carefully put her hand on Ruby’s shoulder. Yang quickly inspected her sister and sigh when She saw no damage on her.

“Are You okay Ruby ? Any headaches or anything ?”

“Hm, Nope ! I’m good !”

“You sure ?”

“Yep ! Hey Yang ? How the other two doing ?” Ruby asked, typical Ruby,worrying about others then herself, Yang always blamed those stories that their mother used to read them. Yang carefully helped Ruby up, trying not to hurt her sister. Once Ruby got up, Yang looked at the black haired girl and her frozen friend. ‘Damn it, now I need to apologize. Shit, What do I say to them ?’ Yang thought.

Blake tried to move her by poking her cheek but it was useless, Weiss didn’t react. Blake sighed looking at the blonde, who was scratching the back her head, to Blake it look like the blonde was getting ready to say sorry.

Unfortunately, neither Blake or Yang noticed Ruby moving towards Weiss. She too tried to move Weiss but it was no used it seem, until She put her hand on Wiess’ forehead and asked “You okay ?”.

Ruby was young, She didn’t realized She had set off a chain of events, that none of the four girls could stop or want to stop.

“YOU ! YOU DOLT !”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
End Of Chapter 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thank you for reading !
> 
> I know it has been a while since the last chapter and that's because I'm now back in college. Meaning updates will be slower, a lot slower, thankfully I'm finished college in April or so I hope (hopefully I don't have to repeat anything). I also like to say that I found a editor, My brother has agree to help edit (he also my go-to beta tester), unfortunately he didn't edit this chapter as he's currently busy and I did most of the editing on this one ( I checked it twice) but if you noticed mistakes please let me know !
> 
> I also love getting feedback, so don't be afraid to tell me that this is terrible or anything really.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter ! Again thank you for reading and stay tuned for chapter 4 !


	4. Finally Here !

Ch 4:

Weiss couldn’t believe it, She hadn’t even started in Beacon and She had run into not one, but now three Racist ! She knew that Vale wasn’t perfect but it was said to be better than Altas, unfortunately that seem to be a lie. Suddenly Weiss was pushed harshly, though She was still standing and Stared at the Driver, who didn’t seem to happy. She noticed that the Driver wasn’t actually Human or the other girl for that matter, their auras were way too high to be Human.

“Hey ! Don’t blow up on Ruby ! She had nothing to with this, It was My fault, okay ?” Yang said angrily, She couldn’t believe that Ruby was getting yelled at for something She didn’t do, there was no way Yang was going to let that slide. 

“Excuse me Brute, but I was con-”

“Who are you calling a brute ?”

“You actually or you too stupid to understand basic English ?”

“Why you little-”

As the argument continued Blake noticed the red head, Ruby, standing next to her, “Excuse me ? Sorry about my Sister nearly killing your friend, She got stopped a minute ago, “She was so angry about being stopped by police for a reminder and She was watching where sh-”

Blake decided to cut in before the girl could ramble again, “Don’t worry about it and trust me I know the police can be assholes sometimes.” Blake stated, by the looks of things, Ruby and her sister Yang looked human but She could see Ruby’s Monster badge. Blake wondered what type of monster the two were, it was rare for monsters to looked completely human, most were humanoid and could pass as Human if they able to hide their ‘unique features’. Even so something about them that’s just plain weird, the two sisters were clearly locals, since Vale doesn’t allow non-local monsters, as Blake puts it, to drive, and the fact Ruby’s bag had a big ‘Go Team Vale!’ sticker on it helped.

“Ah okay. Right yep, yep.” Ruby ramble for a minute, clearing wanted to ask Blake something but Blake just wanted the poor girl to shut up already.

“Is something the matter ?”

“Well, um My Sister about to smash your friend’s head into the wall and I can’t stop her becau-”

“WHAT !?” Blake shouted, She turn to look at the duo, Weiss had tried to freeze Yang’s arm, but it didn’t seem to work as Yang had grabbed Weiss’ hair and was about to smash poor Weiss’ head into the nearest wall. Blake quickly grabbed Yang’s shoulder, noting how extremely warm it was, holding the blonde girl back, said girl turned her head around to Blake, fury in her eyes and ready to for a beat down. Now, Blake could Yang and probably Ruby’s Monster type, an Aura type, specifically they were Kamikaze.

‘Extremely high Aura and very strong semblance, at risk of death.’ Blake remembered meeting one before and never meeting him again, they were rare due to their high death rate. She also remembered something else:

‘Theirs emotions are link to their semblance, making it extremely difficult to control.’

Blake could see Yang was clearly pissed and something else, it like She realized that She messed up and was trying to stop herself. It was also like She was in pain, then again if Blake’s hair was on fire with blood red eyes and had unstoppable anger, She wouldn’t be having much fun either.

Blake quickly glanced trying, quickly thinking of a way of stopping the girl, She could study the girl later after She saved her friend/ally, Weiss.

“H-HEY ! You’re scaring your Sister !” Blake said, trying to not sound afraid. 

“I.Don’t.Care.”

“Well, She does ! She’s afraid of you hurting yourself, she ask me to stop you for gods sakes.” Blake retorted, it was the truth after all, said girl suddenly appear out of nowhere with rose petals all around the four, Blake blinked before focusing on the task at hand.

“Y-yang Stop please ! Don’t let her ruin our first day at Beacon, come on they’re better things to get angry over like, like our teachers or….” Ruby said, struggling to think of something else. 

“Um pardon me, but I a-apologize for r-rudeness and now know how idiotic I’ve been.” Weiss said, surprising everyone including Blake. Weiss was stubborn, but even She realized how bad this situation is. Yang closed her and started counting, Blake realized what She was doing and let go of the Blonde. 

Eventually Yang let go of Weiss’ head, immediately Weiss ran far away from Yang, not wanting to be grab the brute again, She watched the blonde cool down, her fire just stopping and the stained face, almost if She was fighting something.

Yang slowly opened her eyes and smiled, “Well, I do like to start my day with a Yang.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yang gumbled lowly, not wanting Ruby picking up her irritation, first the white ass, Weiss, pushed her buttons making her lose control of herself, then Ruby started to cry a little, then offered Weiss and Blake, the black haired girl, a lift to Beacon and now She was driving everyone to Beacon ! This wasn’t Yang’s day at all.

“Come on Yang ! I know this thing can go faster !”

“Ruby ! Bumblebee was built for only for two people, there are 4 people on this and I’ll drive MY bike anyway I want !”

“She’s right, besides I’ve like to get to Beacon before dying, thank you.”

“But Blake-”

“Shut up you two idiots-”

“What did You call Ruby ?”

“N-nothing, uh WE ARE HERE ! LOOK !”

“I’m Blonde, not blind ! “

“And a Brute…” Weiss mumbled as She rushed into the giant looking castle, Yang hadn’t even stopped yet Weiss jump off gracefully and ran past everyone.

“What’s her problem ?” Yang asked out loud as She stopped Bumblebee and parked her near the fountain, not able to find anywhere else to park her.

“She’s worried about being late.” Ruby and Blake said at the same time, they had been listening to Weiss repeating “We’re going to be late.” on the way, making Ruby wondered how Yang didn’t hear it and making Blake wondered if Yang’s semblance effects her hearing.

“Well, let’s go join her ! After all, I heard weather is supposed to be a Weissy !” Yang joked happily, while Ruby and Blake just groaned

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inside was a lot more packed than Weiss was expecting, She stood on her own, watching every monster carefully, hoping they were just ignore her and leave her be unfortunately, today was just not her day.

“WEISS !” Ruby screamed as She trackled Weiss to the ground.

“L-let go of Me, you, you DOLT !” Weiss screamed as She tried to push the red head Kamikaze off her.

“My, My, Miss Schnee, that’s one way of greeting a fellow student.” Weiss looked up the stage, seeing a man, cloaked in green with grey hair and black sunglasses. He also had a mic next to him, so people could hear him. Weiss instantly recognized the man, She just wish Ruby did.

“Who’s the weirdo in green ?”

“You Dolt ! T-that’s Doctor Sir Opzin ! Headmaster of Beacon, one of the Mage-Knights of the council and the only Monster who’s earned a doctor's degree in Monster studies !” Weiss said angrily, how did Ruby not recognized him ?

“Well, Someone has been studying, for educational or personal reasons we’ll shall see, but I can say this, You interest me, Miss Schnee.” Opzin stated, Ruby looked at Weiss in confusion.

“Schnee ?” Ruby asked, Weiss froze, She’s completely forgot about Opzin giving her last name out to everyone. 

“Shut up…..and get off me !”

After Ruby got off, Weiss stared at Opzin and try to ignore everyone death stares at her head. She didn’t know if it was her name or the fact She ‘interested’ Opzin but either way, She wasn’t going to let it stop her.

“As You all know, Beacon is one of the few schools that accept our kind and only our kind. The goal is educate You to tame your monstrous powers and to become agents our council. Some have travelled far, some have trained for this moment and many have suffered for this, but I don’t care about that, not really” Opzin stated into the mic.

Suddenly Opzin moved closer into the mic, “I want you to interest me.”, then he clicked his fingers and everyone disappeared.

End of Ch 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Thank you for reading ! I know it's been a while and I'm so sorry, I've been in college. My timetable has been a mess, with my breaks being cancelled for projects or the timetable being changed, Damn college. I've no idea when the next chapter is coming out ! I'm currently doing 3 assignments right now, so hopefully soon. Anyway I hope you enjoy this and hopefully chapter 5 !
> 
> Bye !


	5. Interest Me part 1

Ch 5:

Ruby blinked, looking around the larger area, it look like some of high tech gym with climbing rope and lines for basketball, but there was also robots, a boxing ring and all sorts of gadgets around the place.

Ruby scanned the area, at first she thought that she was alone but then she saw Weiss, Blake and Yang next to her, who looked as just as confused as she did. “Now then children, you all have a bright future ahead of you unfortunately, as you made as noticed the campus is very small and I can’t take all of you.” Opzin stated into the mic, which had came with them apparently. 

Blake tuned into the what Opzin was saying, did she come all the way for nothing ? Would she have to leave ? Was he joking ? Blake wondered, as she stared at the Opzin and noticed the green curtain, similar to the Opzin’s cloak, hiding something. she couldn’t deter what it was and it was start to bother her.

“Do you think he’s bluffing ?” Yang whispered next to a confused Blake, Had the whole incident this morning now suddenly make them all friends ? Granted she didn’t hate the Blonde or her sister, just found them annoying sometimes, still that didn’t matter at this moment, Yang’s question was more important. 

Was Opzin bluffing ? It was possible, Opzin was known for being sly and not always playing by the rules. Maybe this was test to see how well the overall year was ? Blake glanced at Yang and answered:

“Doesn’t matter either way. I’m going to give him a good impression.”, Yang just gave a understanding nod and look at the man in green.

“Currently, as you stand there are 2,041 potential students here, but the council and I only need 12 students right now.” Opzin stated casually but the loud grasps around showed how big this reveal was.

“B-but I pass the test ? This isn’t fair !”

“My dear Boy, if you really care about fairness then sign up to The White Fang and stop wasting our time, as time is precious.” Suddenly it was like something clicked in his head. Opzin turned looking at the green cloak, then clicked his fingers and revealing a digital leader-board with the title of ‘Top 12 students.’.

Blake looked away at the mention of the fang, she distracted herself by looking at the 30 minute timer and her named in 6th place. Yang smirked at being in 3rd and looked for Ruby name on the board. Weiss frowned a little at being in 2nd and the fact that the blonde brute was so close to the top. She looked at the number 1 spot and was shocked, Pyrrha Nikos. ‘Impossible, The ‘Greek Godness’ in Beacon ?!’.

“Hey Weiss ? Am I blind or is my name not on the board ?” Ruby asked with a nervous laugh. Ruby kept checking the board over and over again, but she could see her name at all. Weiss noticed the red-haired girl was getting more and more Nervous, almost like she was about to shattered on the spot.

“Hey, it might be mistake, it’ll be okay.” Yang said looking at her sister, hoping Ruby would believe her, it broke her heart seeing Ruby like this.

“Listen well Children, I’ve been reading Your files, carefully and these top 12 are the ones who have peak My interest the most.” The crowd watched Opzin carefully, not knowing what to expect from the man.

“But that doesn’t mean that these 12 are my new first years, for you see while I like to read I also like see how you really are under pressure. You have exactly 30 minutes to peak my interest or lose my interest. At the end of the 30 Minutes, the board will show who my 12 new first year students are.” Opizin explained carefully. There was some whispers by the crowd.

Weiss watched Ruby stretching, mumbling to herself and clearing getting into ‘the zone’. Weiss smirk to herself knowing how She was going to get to number 1.

Blake sighed, fixing her boots and focus on her target, capture the flag. Yang smirked, putting on sunglasses on and cracked on knuckles.

“Go. Impress me !”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Little did the students known, but Opzin wasn’t the only one watching, every Professor of Beacon was watching, in the upper area of the gym where the security usually watched. 

As soon as Opzin said go, Yang went straight to work turning to the near person and swung at him, “Come on tough guy ! Let’s show the professor who stronger ! Me or you ?!” Yang shouted, seem like a few students became interested in fighting the blonde and when for it.

“Yang Xiao Long, age 17 and incredibly fit.” Glynda Goodwitch, the combat Professor stated, watching the blonde technique carefully.

“No surprise that She’s Taiyang’s daughter after all, She’s really strong ! No wonder she place so high on the board.”

“She also has an extension and... interesting criminal, Her technique is a bit lacking though.”

“But she's putting on a good show ! Good show I say !”

“Peter please calm down ! After all, look at Miss Belladonna ! She was able to sneak pass everyone and grab the Vale flag ! Incredible ! By my calculation…” Professor Bartholomew Oobleck shot out of his mouth with no one paying attention and avoiding the bullet-like words.

“And he told me to calm down ? huh, the nerve of that man !”

Professor Goodwitch ignore both men, watching Pyrrha Nikos dodging attacks like it was nothing and beat any students that stood in her way.

‘She not using it yet. Probably afraid of losing control. We’ll need to fix that…’

“INCREDIBLE ! LOOK AT MISS SCHNEE, GLYNDA !” Professor Oobleck shouted, with his words hitting Professor Goodwitch in the face and making her head at the white haired girl. Professor Goodwitch was left stunned, not knowing how to react.

“W-what ? H-how ?”

-25 Minutes Left-

Weiss had finally finished it, a 30 foot statue of a knight in a full suit of armor and a giant sword, make of pure ice. Weiss was exhausted, it had taken a lot of more of her than she was expecting, but she stood, acting like it was nothing, proud of it. 

Suddenly she noticed some red petals from it, Weiss looked up at the top of the statue and saw Ruby on top of doing a handstand. “Miss Ruby ! This statue is made of pure ice, with no friction and the height of the statue, you will surely fall.” Weiss shouted.

“Aw come Weiss !-”

“It’s Miss Schnee to you !”

“Um, right, Miss Schnee ! I’ll be fine, besides this statue is pretty sturdy for something made out of ice !”

Weiss sighed looking away from the girl.

Suddenly A large object hit Weiss’ beautiful statue, destroying into a million pieces and causing Ruby to fall. Weiss quickly reacted, creating a water tower and catching Ruby, then tell the water tower to collapse.  
Much to Weiss shock, Ruby was still doing a handstand. “Oh yeah ! I still can do it ! Hey Miss Schnee that was super cool. You’re a fairy right ? You can use magic, create Dust and fly right ?” Ruby asked clearly too Excited.

Weiss stared angrily at the girl, “Miss Ruby ! You, you Dolt This is not child game ! You nearly died by standing on my statue, you clearly seem to understand why you’re here and honestly I’m 100% certain, that you shouldn’t be allowed into Beacon.” Weiss stated at Ruby, surprising the poor red haired. Ruby stood up property, looking at the ground.

“Exactly My point Miss Schnee.” Out of Nowhere Opzin appear, Weiss looked at the man, waiting to hear what he had to say next.

“Miss R. Xiao Long, Your file states You’re a genius and could change the world with your mind. However, all I have seem is a child with basic semblance control and No respect for Beacon. You bore me and have shown me, you’ve no place in Beacon, ever. Please leave and return to the Daycare center, where you belong.” Opzin stated calmly into Ruby shocked and crying face.

With no other choice, Ruby walked passed, Weiss and Opzin, to the exit door. She looked back at Weiss before opening the door and running away, like a racing car.

-18 Minutes Left-

End Of Ch 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thank you for reading ! This was a really fun chapter to write, I've would like to shown more the monsters in this chapter, but I didn't realized how long this chapter is ! Oh well, next chapter it is. Speaking of next chapter, that going be delayed as I have 5 assignments to do and one is making a film ! Which means I've to do story boarding, character-boards and etc. So a lot of My time is going to be spent writing and planing out My film, I'm sorry for the bad news but it's the life of a college student, sadly.
> 
> Anyways, I hope You enjoy this chapter Bye !


	6. Interest me! part 2

Ch 6:

Ren couldn’t believe it, the amount of students here, the fact only 12 of them would be allowed into Beacon, the fact that Pyrrha Nikos was here, how many students that crazy blonde was able to take down, how the white haired girl was able to build that ice knight….

And how Nora had destroyed it by flinging a student straight at the damn thing. 

Ren sighed, watching the chaos and trying to stop Nora from getting too out of hand, she was a Jötunn after all. Unfortunately, Nora was having too much ‘fun’ and have decided to try fighting the crazy blonde girl. Ren knew there was slim chance of stopping Nora, but when the blonde grinned at the challenge he knew that there was no way of stopping this fight.

So Ren stepped back watching the two fight, Hoping no one would tried to step in and stop this fight. The blonde seem to take the fight more serious then the previous ones, which she should, Nora wasn’t just another punching bag for the blonde and she would make it known.

As Ren watch the fight, He started to notice another person was watching as well, the black haired girl, who oddly enough was holding a vale flag of all things, was stopping people running into fight or join into the fight. “You seem to be stopping their fun.” Ren said calmly, making the girl turn and look at him.

Ren was surprised that she could see him, after all he was invisible with only a few people being able to see him, he quickly noticed the ears and knew why she could see him. “I want to show Opzin My potential.” The black haired girl stated, shrugging her shoulders.

“And what is your potential ?”

“What you mean ?”

“Are you showing your potential ability in rescuing or your potential for goodness to be in your heart ?”

“Well, You clearing showing your potential to be a great philosophy student.” The black haired remarked, turning to watch the fight and pulling someone back with her rope dart from punching the blonde. Ren sighed and wondered if going to Beacon was a good idea after all.

-15 minutes left-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

‘Beacon wasn’t a good idea.’ Ruby concluded as walk around its grounds, waiting for Yang to finish up and probably congratulate her for becoming a student. She wanted to ring her mother, to explain to her and say sorry for failing. Maybe her Mother would forgive her and She could try again next year ?

‘What would Mom say if she was here ?’ Ruby stopped and realized what her Mother would say: ‘It Never Too Late, even if it feels like it is.’. Suddenly Ruby dashed around Beacon ground until she found what she was looking for:

Beacon’s Engineer Block.

Ruby dashed into the the building and began work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-10 minutes left-

Weiss was starting to feel her arua disappear, thankfully, her magic didn’t need arua but her health did and unfortunately some of the students decided to take her on. It didn’t help that Weiss felt a little bad for Ruby, seeing the clear heartbreak on her face, it was hard to not feel bad for the girl.

‘Focus You fool or you’ll end up like her!’ Weiss could hear her sisters voice, as if her sister was here but she knew better.

“So You are Weiss Schnee ?” Weiss turned to look at the student, who stood before her, He wore dark grey armour, had dark blue hair and wielding a halberd like a child’s toy. 

Weiss eyed him before replying, “A pleasure to meet you now, if you excuse me.” Weiss stated as She walked away, She wasn’t fighting some wannabe knight when she could fight someone who interesting.

Suddenly a fireball flied pass Weiss’s head. She turned and looked at the wannabe Knight, smirking at her. “My name is Sky Lark, remember it because I’m the mage knight that’s going to defeat you!” he shouted confidently, making some student look at him.

Weiss frowned, ‘A mage knight ? Admirable fly.’, She thought and fully faced Lark.

“Very well, if I must dispatch admirable flies then so be it.” Weiss stated as she prepare her next attack, unfortunately Lark was fast, He swung his Halberd over his head trying to aiming for Weiss’ head again but Weiss dodged and the Halberd was now in the ground. She quickly put her hand on the ground and froze the halberd into the ground.

‘Untrained pig, your advantage is finished.’

Weiss started to prepared another spell, Lark began to panic and shouted at the tops of his lungs, “EARTHQUAKE!”. Out of the blues the ground began to shake disturbing Weiss knocking her and others students onto the ground.

The earthquake was so strong that it freed the Halberd and the roof of the building gave out ! It wasn’t for someone shouting “NORA!” and the ginger giant holding the roof up, then it’s certain everyone would be at least injured.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“HEY! YOU SAID YOU WERE GOING OUT ALL! WAS I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU TO USE YOUR HEIGHT WHATEVER ON ME?!” Yang shouted at Nora, she thinks that what the giant name is since someone shouted it and she reacted to it.

“Yang, Let it go.” Blake said casually, hoping the idiot doesn’t make their saviour drop the roof onto them.

“BUT! I WAS HAVING FUN AND NOW I FEEL CHEATED!” Yang remarked, looking the giant angrily. Blake rolled her eyes at the idiot and her childish. They were in of a exam, not a funfair !

“Yang stop or She’ll drop the roof and kill Ruby, do you want that ?” Blake reasoned with the blonde but Yang just laughed, confusing Blake.

“Kill Ruby please ! All She has to do is turned to rose petals and she become invincible! Besides She always stays close to me so She’s fine!” Yang stated confidently but Blake frowned at the last bit and was going to point out the truth.

Suddenly a red haired girl step forward, “Excuse me? I heard You want another fight and well I’m also looking for one too so…”. Blake couldn’t believe it, it was Pyrrha Nikos herself ! Blake looked at Yang and sighed when she saw that Yang was grinning.

“BRING IT!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- 5 minutes left-

Weiss couldn’t believe it, that idiot would have kill them all but it did confirmed that the fly was a novice at magic or at least earth magic, having to say his spell to cast it was a giveaway.

Unfortunately that didn’t make Weiss’ job easier as if the long range weapon, fire magic and now a bit of earth magic to?! ‘This is ridiculous, who are these Lark’s ? I’ve never heard of them. I’ll have Klein investigate this problematic bug.’ 

Speaking of said bug, he seem proud of his last attack, “I got to say you’re pretty tough but I thought you would tougher.” Lark said, his confidence showing but Weiss wasn’t in the mood.

“And I thought knight are chivalrous, clearly that’s a only in fairytales, as you could’ve murdered us all.”

“Knocked you on the ground though.”

“Unchivalrous Cretin.”

 

That seem to annoyed Lark as he grabbed his Halberd However after he grabbed it, ice quickly covered the weapon again and his whole arm. Lark had fail to notice that Weiss’ hand were touching the ground allowing to launch the same attack again.

“A Lesson in the art of battle, be aware of your surrounding.” Weiss stated coldly to Lark. Now the battle was over, the bug was struck and even if he continued, Weiss was confident she would win.

But it seems Bugs never learn, as Lark raise his other hand and fire off a huge fireball that hit other students as well!

Weiss quickly built another ice wall to block the large fireball, she notice Doctor Sir Opzin watching her and he didn’t look to happy. Weiss quickly look back at her wall, it was still holding off the attack, Weiss was confused why was Doctor Sir Opzin upset at her for ? Was it because she use ice magic instead of her dust ? There’s no way a ice dust wall would hold back a fireball that big.

Suddenly a rose petal landed on Weiss’ nose, she look up to see more rose petals and Ruby on top of her wall !

“Hey Miss Schnee !” Ruby shouted from atop the wall, cover in grease and dirt. 

“M-miss Ruby ! What are you doing here ?”

“I came back to change Opzin’s mind ! Hey, There’s a huge fireball hitting your wall, You should probably do something about that.” 

Weiss blinked, “You Dolt ! Why do believe the wall is here for ? Now if you excuse m-”

“Hey You look pretty beat up, you okay ?”

“EXCUSE ME ?! Are suggesting that I’m losing ?!”

“Ah No, just wondering if you’re okay, that’s all. Oh I know ! Hey Penny, are combat ready ?”

“I’m Combat ready!”

“Perfect ! Now Defeat this Guy Now!” Ruby shouted, The fireball stopped so Weiss put the wall and stared the robot. It was about 5’5”, with no outer shell to protect it Weiss could see it inside, how it worked but was struck her weird wasn’t the grey mechanical bits, it was what she was detecting, the Aura of the Robot and possibly the soul of the robot.

“That’s Penny, Isn’t she amazing ?! She’s not finished yet but I already like her !” Ruby said, while doing the handstand. Weiss stared at the robot as it beat up Lark.

“GOOD JOB PENNY! KEEP IT UP!”

“You, you assisted in its creation ?” Weiss ask, unsure about ‘Penny’, Ruby gave a weird look at Weiss and grinned.

“Nope. Build her all by myself !” Ruby said happily, Weiss stared at the Ruby, ‘This Dolt built this robot at by herself in a few minutes ?! Impossible!’

“Miss R Xiao Long.” Ruby and Weiss turned to look at Doctor Sir Opzin, his expression was unreadable. Ruby immediately stood up correctly and began to sweat.

“Uh, Hi Doctor Sir Opzin or is it Sir Doctor Opzin ? I forgot.” Ruby said nervously, looking at the ground, Weiss facepalmed at Ruby’s stupidity.

“I expected you to come back, like many ants I throw out of Beacon.” Opzin stated, staring at Ruby, Weiss could feel the tension between the two and felt like she do something, anything to help the situation, but she couldn’t take risk of both of them being thrown out.

‘No, I won’t take that risk.’

“But It seems that even an ant can peak my interest. Tell me Ruby, how did you give that robot-”

“Well, her name is Penny actually.” Ruby quickly before putting her hands over her mouth, but this to amused Opzin as he smiled at Ruby.

“How did you give Penny life ?” Opzin asked, Weiss stared at Ruby, waiting for her answer. She had never seen anything like this, a robot with aura ? It was unheard of, but Doctor Sir Opzin seem to believe that ‘Penny’ was alive ! How ? How did Ruby do this ? Weiss curiously was controlling her, She knows better but She needed to know, NOW Damnit !

Ruby look at Opzin, then shrugged and stated “Don’t Know.”, leaving Weiss Speechless. 

‘WHAT !? How does that idiot not known ?’

But Opzin just smiled, said “I see.” and walked away from the pair. A loud buzzed rang out scaring Ruby and Weiss.

“Guess that means times up.” Ruby said casually to Weiss, but Weiss ignored.

“Salutation Ruby ! I defeat our enemy and broke his arm too!” Penny reported excitedly to her master and hugged Ruby, crushing the poor girl.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\- 5 minutes left-

“Yang ! Knock it off already !” Blake said as She dragged Yang by her feet, she got her ass kicked by Pyrrha, as expected, and dragged poor blake into the fight, not as expected. However, even though it was 2 against 1 Pyrrha still beat them, badly. Even when they try to use the flag as a decoy, it didn’t work and now Blake had a nasty cut to prove it. They were luckily that Ren guy helped them slip away, by using a smoke bomb of all things, but Yang wasn’t happy.

“COME ON ! WE TOTALLY HAD HER ON THE ROPES!”

“Yeah Totally.” Blake said sarcastically, as she dragged Yang further away from the red head winner.

“See, even you’re agreeing with me! Let’s go!” Yang shouted, trying to go back but Blake wouldn’t allow it, neither would her cut knee either.

“Yang let it go alrea-”

“Wait. Where’s Ruby ?” Yang said, panic clear in her voice. Suddenly she stood up, Surprising Blake. Yang quickly moved her head, clearly searching for the red-head and opening up all her wounds again.

“We need to find her. We find her Blake!” Yang said, limping back to the person who broke her leg. It was clear to anyone that yang was panicking, You could see it in her desperate red eyes, searching for any sign of her sister and Blake could see it too. Blake knew that people can be different but she also knew they can be similar.

‘You don’t know her, she just wants to fight Nikos, she not concern about her sister, she’s going to get you KILLED. RUN !’

Many people assume that Blake was dishonest, maybe it’s the cat ears or something, but anyone who knew Blake knew, she was one of the most honest people you could meet. “How dare you use your sister’s safety as a excuse to get your ass kick ?!” Blake said angrily at Yang, who in turn seem shocked.

“W-what ? why would you think that of me ?” Yang whispered, she be lying if she wasn’t hurt Blake’s words, then she remembered that Ruby was still in danger or worse.

“Doesn’t matter. We need to find Ruby now !” Yang stated before trying to look for her sister again. Blake did feel a bit bad, maybe She had judge to quickly ? She barely knew Yang and that’s why she needed to be careful. she been hurt before by people she care about and she wouldn’t let that ever happen again.

Suddenly a loud buzzer rang out, it was deafen to Yang’s ear but to Blake it was pure torture. “You okay ?” Yang asked quickly, still hurt by Blake’s words but wanted to make sure she was okay.

Blake, her ears covered by her hands, just nodded in response. Both figure it meant the trial/exam/whatever was over however Yang was still worried about Ruby….

Until dash of red petals form into her and ruby hugged her poor sister. “Yang !”

“Ruby !”

Yang hugged her sister back, happy to see was okay but also sad that anything bad could’ve happened to her. ‘I made a promise you, I swore to Dad and here I am already breaking it.’ Yang thought sadly as She hugged her sister tighter.

Blake watched, unsure how to feel about Yang, her personality, her anger or just in general, and then Weiss appear. Weiss Schnee, she had heard about her, half-monster, half-human, accepted by neither, a mysterious lady who had a target painted on her back and is rumoured to be next in line to her Father’s disgusting business. Blake glanced at the nervous women, before nodding at her and stating “Schnee.”.

Weiss winced, before whispering, “Miss Belladonna, my greatest ally.”, which didn’t help her standing with Blake.

“Don’t be a kissass, bitch.”

Silence filled the air between the two, before weiss notice someone.

“Penny.”

“Salutation Miss Schnee ! I’m combat ready !”

 

Weiss sighed, “So, you are.”.

“Apologise, for the late results, Our Jötunn friend needed a break. Thank you, Miss Valkyrie.” Opzin stated into his microphone, as his potential students stared at him, some time was needed to send some students to the school doctors and nurses, as their injuries were too bad to ignored. They also needed time for the caretakers to place support into the gym and moved everyone into the second biggest building on campus, the cafeteria. Though it was a questionable practise, it was hard to argue that it wasn’t effective one, not that the council care if the kids got hurt or kill because they weren’t kids in their eyes.

“It’s okay My Man, Mister O !”

“NORA !”

Opzin chuckled, yes an effective and amusing practise. “Now onto the results. This board behind will reveal My 12 students.”, then Opzin clicked his fingers and the board light up like a christmas tree. It was no surprise that Pyrrha Nikos was still in 1st place, Weiss Schnee was still in 2nd, with a huge gap between them and Xiao Long was in 3rd,

But it wasn’t Yang, it was actually Ruby Xiao Long ! Everyone was a little taken aback by how high Ruby had score, except Yang of course who happily sat in 6th, just below blake, who was in 5th. Suddenly Yang hugged her grinning sis, “Oh ! I knew you could do it sis !” She said to her.

Unfortunately, poor Ruby was being strangled by Yang’s death hug.

Opzin smiled a little, “Congratulation to the 12 and finally, Welcome to Beacon.”

 

End of Ch 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, like since March, I think ? I can't remember.
> 
> First, thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Now I did said I was finished in April, well that didn't happen, long story cut short, deadlines got pushed back, Assignments got dropped on me out of no where, Lecture was sick, magically appear, demanded a huge amount of work no one told us to do (I might have to repeat that subject, I hope not.) and I'm only at of finishing up this Friday (At the time of writing, it's Monday, so 4/5 more days.). I was trying to update during Easter week but I had 2 assignments due that week and My granddad and Aunt were in Hospital (they're both fine now), So that didn't happen.
> 
> I would to say Sorry for not updating in a while, I didn't think it would be this late or this long. I know I put a graphic warning, but I want this to build up, there will be gore and blood, just not in this chapter.
> 
> Once again, Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this Chapter !
> 
> I'm off for 4 months so Updates should be often.
> 
> Bye !


	7. Concerns and Story time !

Ch 7:

“Sir ?” Opzin turned to look at Glynda, clear concern in her voice, they had just coming out of Opzin’s office to inform the 12 new first year student of what to expect from Beacon, what Beacon to expects of them, the dorms and etc. The usual introduction for first years before he hands them over to their year coordinator and relax a little by taking a walk.

Despite, Glynda being the first year’s year coordinator, She quietly asked Port to deal with first years while joining Opzin on his walk. Usually it wasn’t strange for Glynda to join him on this walk but Opzin knew this time it was different.

“Glynda, your concern about my choices ?” Opzin asked, not even looking at the women.

“Three to be exact but, yes.”

“Three concerns ? Well let’s hear the first.”

“The council will not be happy with the number of first years this year.” Glynda stated, finally getting Opzin to look at her in the face.

However, Opzin seem unfazed by this, “It’s not our fault that the council have high expectations of children who are useful as paper wrappers.” Opzin explained, Glynda raised her eyebrow at ‘our’ but didn’t challenged Opzin on that instead pressing on to the bigger issue.

“Sir with due respect, the council is our only humans allies with high powers in Vale, they’re furious that Amber is gone and now you want to give them only 12 first years ?” Glynda stated bluntly, anger clear in her voice.

“Miss Goodwitch ! We are in public, lest you forget about my instructions ?”

Realising her mistake, Glynda sighed, “I have not Apologies Sir, though I do believe that this mistake will mark our execution dates, the King still wants your head.”

“Well he’ll have wait with all my other enemies as I have no plans to die anytime soon.” Opzin said, Glynda couldn’t help but smirk at Opzin’s confidence, it was something She always like about the man and he always has a plan for everything.

“Even so I understand your concern and will address it in the next meeting we have with the council. Your second ?”

“The white fang recruitment officers were outside, waiting for our failing students.”

“Did you get rid of them ?”

“Yes, I threw them off, before calling the police to arrest them.”

“Good. Last we need more rubbish on Vale streets crying give us equally before getting shot. Fools.” Opzin bitterly said, he was never a fan of white fang or their tactics or ideas. No one was equal in this world, in his eyes, but he knew that many people were sucked into the Fang and some regretted the horrible actions, it’s why he offer ex-members a chance into Beacon, let ex-members talk about their experience and gave offer ‘free’ counselling to students failing their classes or students who fail to get into beacon. 

Beacon paid for all of this of course, the council used to hounded him over Beacon’s spending but stopped after it was proven that Vale had the 2nd lowest rate of White Fang member in the 4 kingdoms and the lowest rate of converted students in all 4 kingdoms, even beating Vacuo. Opzin was proud of his work and the council agreed that Beacon was preventing more poor students to be terrorism’s puppets.

Still, he was concerned about the rising numbers of the White Fang from all kingdoms.

“How many of the failed first years accept the free counselling ?” Opzin asked, Glynda pulled out her scroll and look at the numbers.

“93.7% Sir, that’s down 2% from last year.” Glynda answered, Opzin nodded before turning back to his office to prepare plans.

“I think we need the first years first lesson to be History, the story of Wolfe Tone to be exact.” Opzin told Glynda who looked at him confused.

“The fanus who rebelled for both fanus and monsters rights ?”

“Exactly, tell me Glynda how successful was he ?”

“He was arrested, found guilty and committed sucided, leaving a letter behind. Most of his plans fail due to Humans having advanced technology and sabotage missions.”

“Indeed, let’s hope history repeats itself.”

Glynda nodded and added, “Last, Ruby Xiao Long Sir.”, to say everyone was surprised about Ruby made a robot that was alive was an understatement, Ironwood wanted to meet the robot straight away, it was only a matter of time before he got his way, He was human after all or what remains of him.

“Leave Miss R Xiao Long with me, I’ll deal with her carefully.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“And That’s how your dorms were constructed. Any questions ? Ah Miss Valkyrie ?”

“Can We get are dorm keys now ? I’ve a room to destroy and dorm mates to annoy !”

“Nora !”

Port laughed and wipe a tear our of his eye. “Of course ! Of course ! The dorms, each one has 4 beds, so you’ll be split into 3 teams of 4, uh, that does make 12 right ?” Weiss shot a ‘at you joking ?’ look at the Professor, Yang burst out laughing, Blake rolled her eyes and Ruby shouted from the top of her lungs,

“YES SIR !”

Blake covered her cat ears hoping no one would shout again, unfortunately, Port took a big gulp of air and shouted back “THANK YOU MISS R XIAO LONG !”. Blake cat ears were ringing in pain, thankfully before Ruby could shout back, Yang covered Ruby’s mouth. She’ll have to thank the Blonde later, after She say sorry first. 

Yes, Blake Belladonna did have a heart and did regret accusing Yang of not caring about her sister. She didn’t know the girl, why should she judge her about how Yang cares for her family and/or friends ?

‘Talk about the pot calling the kettle black’ Black thought then remembered the whole Weiss situation, She’ll probably need to say sorry to her too, god she had a lot of people she needed say that to, Beacon was supposed to change her into a better person and it needed to start now. Maybe her dorm mates will give her useful advice on how to say sorry and maybe they could all end up being friends ? That would be nice.

“Now, the first dorm, room A105 will have Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, Ruby and Yang Xiao long ! Your bags that you drop into reception are already in the room now ! GO ! Have fun girl !”

‘Or not, God must be laughing at me right about now.’ 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

`I swear, God is mocking me.’ Yang thought as She stepped into the room, first She nearly beat a girl’s face in, who now her one of her dorm mates, second she failed her to protect Ruby who loves getting herself into trouble, third Blake who she thought they were on good terms but it now how accuse her of not caring about Ruby at all and to top it all off, her glove had ripped during her fight with Nikos.  
At least Ruby was one of her dorm mates and all they need to open their dorm door was their scrolls, so no waiting around for Port to hand them their keys. The dorm itself was nice, it was a big room but not too big. It had plain white walls with dark brown wooden flooring and a red rug. 

Of course Yang and Ruby ignored of that to came their beds.

“Mine !”

“Aw Damn it Yang !”

“You snooze you lose Sis and I thought your semblance was speed ?” Yang smirked as her sister pouted and used her semblance to bypass weiss to sit on one of the beds on the other side of the room.

“It is !” Ruby said proudly, Weiss rolled her eyes at the sister behaviour and sat on the bed next to Ruby’s. 

Blake decided to sit on the only chair that was in the room, she looked at Yang then look away and softly said “You should be more careful with your leg.”. 

Yang knew she was trying to be nice but her anger was getting the better of herself, “It’s fine.” Yang growled, trying not to completely lose it.

“Wait, Yang did you injured yourself ?!”

“...Maybe.”

“Yang !”

“What we were fighting Pyrrha Nikos for god sake’s Ruby !” Weiss and Ruby both looked at Yang to see if she was joking but Yang wasn’t and see could see Ruby’s excitement building.

“We ?”

“Yes, Me and Blake.”

“But why on Ear-”

“Did you two win ? Did you ?”

“Nope, We got our asses kicked.”

“Oh.” Ruby excitement died but quickly build back up.  
“How did the fight go ?!” Ruby beamed sitting next to Weiss on the bed, Weiss send a confused look but focus back on Yang who seem to be interested as well. Yang smirked, lying her back on the Dorm’s wall.

“So, I threw the first few punches, trying to drop her stupid shield.” Yang said remembering it all to well. ‘Nikos block all the attacks, she didn’t even look like she was out of breath.’

“Next I threw another punch with good old righty, hoping to throw her off but when I did, she duck under it and shot at me !” ‘I made contact with the stupid shield and all but duck under it then BANG ! Thank god for Arua.’ 

“Unfortunately for her, I have knees so bang I kneed her in the face as hard as I could !” Ruby gasped while Weiss stared at Yang, waiting for the rest. ‘Because Nikos was taller than me, it easy hit, though I only hit her chin I knew it hurt because I her bones crack.’

While Yang wanted to tell an interesting story, she didn’t want to tell Ruby the gorely bit and give the poor girl nightmares.

“She went on the ground and was going to get on top of her but She recovered. Anyway, She shot me at a distance but I blocked all of them, piece of cake.” ‘Thanks god for good old righty !’

While Ruby look like a kid at christmas, Weiss raised an eyebrow “Blocked ?”

“Uh yeah, I blocked the bullets.”

Weiss stared at Yang, but said nothing. Yang continued “Next I dashed forward and she prepared for good old right so, I swung my leg at her head !”, ‘Wish you two were there to see Nikos face, I really thought I had her !’

“But her reflex’s ! She quickly grabbed my leg and use her shield on my leg !” ‘She grabbed it so tight too ! Like She was trying to stop blood flow and when She slammed her shield down, she had to use the edge to break skin and my leg too !’. Yang remember the smell of blood and the cracking of her leg bone. She knew straight away she fuck up badly.

“So that’s how I broke my leg, Anyway she let go, I think she thought she dislegged me ! eh ?” the whole room groaned at that terrible joke.

“Yang really ? Come on finished the story !” Ruby whined, too excited for own good, Yang just hoped that Ruby didn’t start shredding petals.

“Alright ! Alright ! So anyway I stood back up even though my leg was fucked, Nikos had moved away from me and ask Blake for some help.” Blake smirked at this, seeming to remember how things actually went:

“A little help parnther ?”

“Help yourself.”

Though Blake quickly looked away from the group, not wanting to be seen to joining in the little group. “So then we team up, I did the offense while Blake was all ninja like !” Yang said smiling a little, she never really fought alongside someone before, so to say their teamwork was bad was putting it lightly. ‘Yang charged as usual but when Nikos try to use her gun again, Blake used her rope dart to stop by having it wrap around her arm. They thought they had Nikos on the ropes too !’. Thinking back Yang wonder why Blake joined in the fight, maybe when they’re back on speaking terms she’ll ask Blake.

“But Nikos was one step ahead of us ! She beat the crap of us.” Yang had some rough beating, but She never had a beast monster swung around and then threw into her ! Nikos was acting like she was at some sport game.

Them again Nikos does have a gold medal for the hammer throw.

“This the part where Blake was all we need a plan like ! The plan was simple used the flag as a distraction by throwing it at Nikos and then strike.” Yang explained, Ruby moved closer, also falling off the bed.

“I threw the flag as hard as I could then we strike, Nikos dodged the flag and try to block good old right with her shield but I punch straight through it and Bl-”

“And That’s how you destroy the glove ?” Wiess asked calmly, pointing at Yang’s right hand, Yang went pale and slowly looking down at her right hand. She could see her 2 yellow fingers sticking out of what remains.

‘Yep, god is mocking me.’

End of ch 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thank you for reading ! I finally got another chapter out before the end of the month. This chapter got delayed, since well my granddad actually died, it was unexpected, as you can see in my last note, and I helped out with planning for the funeral. Honestly, listening to Slipknot was the only thing that kept me sane during those weeks, since the released their new masks, a new song (unsainted) and were live on Jimmy Kimmel, but I watched it via Youtube because We don't have Kimmel over here in Ireland, so that was my life in the last 2 weeks in a nutshell.
> 
> Fun fact: Wolfe Tone is an actual person, he actually fought for Ireland freedom but failed, though not because of Britain having better technology but due to France (who were helping him) sending him supply ships that crash due to bad weather ! It's actually unknown how he died, it mostly believed he killed himself but some believe that a British soldier cut his throat, the doctor save him, told him not to speak or he die and Wolfe Tone said something along the line of "What do I have to live for ?" and then died. Historians however can't confirm how he actually died so who knows ?!
> 
> I'll probably re-write this later, since I don't like some parts, but I'm currently packing which speaking of which I'll be away this weekend, I'm off to the countryside with the Scouts ! I'll be back on Monday so if you get a late reply, that's why. 
> 
> Anyway, I would like to thank you all again for reading this ! It means a lot to me, honestly it does and I hope you enjoy this chapter Bye !


	8. Rips begin to form.

Ch 8:

Bang.

The man felt the bullet had struck his stomach, the bullet burned his skin and his organ, but He had to keep moving, He had to keep running. The man was just doing his job of emptying bins by going down the alleyway and now his arm was hanging off his arm. 

He kept running, seeing the light of Vale’s streets and tripped into the light.

“Hey man, what’s wron- Oh god ! You okay ?” the man’s co-worker ran over to him quickly pulling out his scroll to ring the police. He looked down the alleyway and stared in fear. He saw a cloaked figure, decorated in his co-worker’s blood and pull out a bizarre item, pointing straight at them.

“Hello 112, what’s your emergency ?”

“We on starwood street, there’s a maniac with a-!”

Bang.

The operator jumped as She heard the sound of a chainsaw, She had been typing the address in and sending police to the location. “Sir ? Hello ? Sir ? Sir ! If can hear this say something sir !”. 

She waited for a response but the one She got wasn’t what she was expecting, a man did answer but his voice was completely different and what he said sent chills down the operator’s spine:

“Maniac ? I’m not a maniac, I’m just making Vale’s street much safer for us.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yang stared at her right hand, she didn’t want to look at anyone’s face and see the look of sympathy, she had enough of those looks to last her a lifetime. Ruby’s eye bounced around the room, going Weiss to Yang to Blake, who now staring at the poor blonde. No one spoke a word and leading to tension building, so Ruby decided to break it to help her poor sister.

“It’s a AF-12M prosthetic, M for Military issue only, it has the latest technology including a special neurons-chip, NC for short, allowing the arm to be control without the need of additional transmitter implant or dust motors. The neur- OW!” Ruby blurted out quickly until Weiss smacked the back of Ruby’s head.

“You Dolt ! Can please consider your words before spitting them out ?” Weiss said to Ruby, She couldn’t believe how insensitive to poor Yang’s feelings. Ruby rubbed the back of her head, eyeing Weiss, while Yang chuckled and shaking her head.

“It’s alright Ruby loves all the mechanical things, if it wasn’t for her my arm wouldn’t work as well as it does and my mechanic would be rich !” Yang cheered to try to lighten the mood. 

Ruby grinned proudly, “Yep ! I even made a new robot called Penn-, CRAP PENNY ! I FORGOT ABOUT HER!” suddenly Ruby ran out of the room, the other watched as Ruby left. Weiss rolled her eyes while Yang was confused and Blake just stared out the window.

“So Ice Queen, who’s this penny girl ?” Yang said, trying to break the silence in the room that had now fallen in the room again and avoid the conervestion being about her right arm again. She had chosen Weiss since Blake had this ‘don’t talk to me’ look and Weiss look like she knew what Ruby what on about.

“First, It’s Weiss Schnee Miss Xiao Long and Second Penny is-” Suddenly Ruby burst back in, throwing rose petals all over the place and a grey creature with her.

“My New super cool robot ! Say Hello Penny !”

“Salutation !”

Yang jumped off the bed to stared at the robot, “Cool, this one talks ! Nice work Rubes !” Ruby smiled proudly at her sister, Weiss couldn’t help but smile a little. Blake blinked, realized that she had met Penny earlier today.

“So Penny do you like to throw down ?”

“Huh ? Wait Yang, Penny isn’t ready yet !”

“I’m combat ready !”

“That’s the spirit Penny !”

“No, you’re not ! Yang No !”

“ENOUGH, ALL THREE OF YOU!” Weiss screamed, everyone stared at Weiss who was glaring back at everyone.

Weiss sighed, “If, ‘Penny’ isn’t complete and ‘Yang’ wants to engage in a fight, then why don’t we do some light sparing instead ?” Weiss suggested, not wanting to destroy the dorm room and get her into trouble on her first day.  
Blake had been listening to the conervestion, how it quickly changed, it reminded why she had become scared of people, how they quickly changed and wonder if she was overthinking her fear. Anyway maybe with her dorm-mates gone, she could figure out how to make things up to both Yang and Weiss. She actually like Weiss Schnee’s idea and that sounded weird to her.

“That’s a great idea, it can be a team bonding exercise ! Let’s go !” Ruby cheered, Blake blinked at the word team before being dragged by Ruby and Penny out of the room.

‘Why me ?’

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

‘The team’ as Ruby had decided to name their group, even though none were hardly even friends, enter into the training block, though the main gym and the other training rooms was out of service, luckily the outside training area was useable. 

Thankfully no one was here, so the girls had all the room they wanted with no one to interfere. Yang was warming up with a hardened face, Penny was following everything that Yang was doing like a lost puppy, Ruby was checking her scroll, after getting a notification and Blake was sitting down, ignoring everyone. 

“Okay so since this is light sparring, how light are we going ?” Yang asked as she stretched her arm with Penny following suit, Weiss thought for a moment, since she had to consider a robot into the factor and the strength of all of them.

“Well not destroying Beacon would be a good idea.” Weiss stated, shooting Yang a look.

“Hey, I didn’t launch the Earthquake !”

“But you did try to take on Pyrrha Nikos of all people.”

“Okay ! Okay ! I get it light sparring, so who’s going up against me first ?” Yang asked, as she stepped off the pathway into the patted ground, Weiss rolled her eyes at Yang wanting to fight first and believed that ‘Penny’ would probably want to take on Yang, though the robot seem a little too eager to fight.

“Oh, I do !” Weiss turned and looked at Ruby, shocked that Ruby would want to fight, seem Weiss wasn’t alone as Yang stared at her, shocked as well. 

“Uh, you sure sis ? Hand-to-hand isn’t really your thing.” Yang cringed at the memories of Ruby trying hand-to-hand, she was horrible at it even after their Dad’s training and still punched like a toddler.

Weiss raised an eyebrow, “Who said anything of hand-to-hand ?” She had never said hand-to-hand but now thinking about it, it did make sense since Ruby and Yang didn’t use weapons, not counting Yang’s right arm. While, Blake used a rope-dart and she herself mainly used magic in her attacks, if they wanted to be good training for all then maybe hand-to-hand was better ?

Besides, if that brute could pull it off then how hard could it be ?

“Well, it just made the most sense to me.” Yang argued, adding a shrugged before throwing a few light jabs into the air. Ruby step onto the patted ground, taking a fighting stance just like she seen Yang take so many times.

Yang scanned Ruby’s stance, “Move your back leg to the right a bit more.” Yang command, Ruby corrected her stance and Yang gave a nod of approval. 

Blake rolled her eyes, “Was this Sparring or mentoring ?” and decided to watch the fight on top of the nearby tree, with the leaves hiding her.

Weiss stood on the edge of the mat, between the oddball sisters and place her hand in the middle of the sister. “3,2,1 begin !” Weiss quickly step off the mat, nearly bumping poor ‘Penny’ who was cheering for her creator.

Yang threw a right jab at Ruby’s head however, Ruby had seen that move so many times that she knew exactly to do and quickly block it, but Yang had more up her sleeve. Yang threw another punch at Ruby’s stomach and hit the solar plexus, well that’s how it usually goes.

Yang’s fist was close to Ruby’s stomach, Ruby looked at the fist realizing how close it was “So fast, I didn’t even notice her hand !” but her thought quickly changed; 

“Wait a minute, why did she stop ? Oh no, not this.”

“See how close My fist is Ruby ? What do you think will happen if I’ve actually punch your stomach ?”

“Yang, I already know wh-”

“What will happen then if you know the answer smartly pants ?”

Ruby sighed, knowing Yang wasn’t going to stop until she answers, “You’ll hit my solar plexus, causing me to be winded and fall down.” Ruby said, hoping this would be to be the last of the lectures and they can get back into the sparring match, unfortunately Yang had other ideas.

Yang pulled away and went out of her stance. “Right, so why were your breathing property ?” Weiss couldn’t help but giggle a little, the brute sounded like a disappointed mother and the dolt was like an annoyed teenage it was hard to imagine the odd sisters would act this way during sparring then again they are very odd.

“Uh, I forgot ?”

“Ruby !”

“What ? I did !”

“But what if-”

“Oh No, don’t start the ‘what if’ situation Yang ! This is suppose to fun, bonding time !”

“But it’s important you know.”

Weiss watched as the sister argue, hoping it wouldn’t get out of hand and them into trouble, though the argument seem interest the robot.

“Wow this is an interesting sparring match, they’re using their words as attacks !” Penny exclaimed, clearly excited to see the sister ‘spar’

“I-Indeed, hopefully this ends quickly.” Weiss mumbled, surely they couldn’t argue the whole rest of the day, right ?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU'RE TELLING ME HOW TO EAT WITH A FORK ! I’M 15, NOT 5 !”

“WELL YOU CERTAINLY DON’T ACT LIKE IT ESPECIALLY WHEN IT COME TO DINNER !”

Weiss sighed as her eyebrow twitched, turns out the oddball sister could argue the whole rest of the day, the argue through lunch and even dinner with no end in sight, They argue while eating food. Now back in there dorms, the two continued to argue while the Weiss, Blake and Penny endure their war.

“This is ridiculous and needs to end now.” Weiss was getting hand ready to smack both sisters in the head, when Yang suddenly pulled out her scroll.

“Hey Ruby, let’s talk to Mom and Dad !”

“Okay, can it be a video chat ?”

“Sure why not !”

Weiss stopped dead, mouth slightly open, all they needed to do was to call their parents !? Weiss was starting to hate the sister.

“You don’t mind, do you Weiss.” Ruby asked, clearly excited to talk to them. Weiss couldn’t blame her, if she had a good relationship with her parents then she would be excited to talk to them.

“No I don’t mind, proceed.” Weiss stated with a little smile and Ruby grinned back before running over to her sister. She grabbed a book that was just sitting on the window, She didn’t want to look noisy.

Yang lied her scroll down on the table, the scroll’s camera act as a hologram device shooting up a large screen with a woman in a wooden but lovely home. Weiss stared at the woman, she looks exactly like Ruby, probably a more mature version of Ruby.

“OH ! MY BABIES YOU MADE IT SAFELY TO BEACON, I WAS ABOUT TO BOOK BOAT TICKETS TO THE MAINLAND TO FIND YOU TWO !” The woman cried with tears come out of her eyes, Weiss blinked at the woman,”mature version of Ruby ? Maybe not.”

“YOU WHAT ?!” A man's voice could be heard off screen, the women flashed an embarrassed grinned after being caught.

Ruby giggled through her grin, “Oh Mom we’re fine ! We got in and all.” Ruby said proudly.

“I k-knew you would, just w-wanted to make sure you’re okay, that’s all.” the woman argued, pouting a little. Suddenly a Man with dirty blonde hair walked in and looked at the screen. Weiss could tell this was their father and that Yang had inheir most of his traits.

“How My two girls doing ? You’re mother been worried about you all day !” He said and laughed when their mother smack his arm.

“We’re good, we pass and all ! Oh and We have 2 cool dorm mates too !” Ruby cheered though Yang glance at Ruby when She said ‘cool dorm mates’.

“That’s great ! Are your dorm mates with you now ?” Their Dad asked casually, Weiss knew they could see her, She was just sitting on her bed, pretending to read a book.

Yang raised an eyebrow, it was unusual for their Dad to ask about strangers, “Uh, yeah why ?”.

Their Mom shot their Dad a worried look before saying “Tai.” in her ‘be careful now Tai.’ voice.  
“There’s something You need to know, all four of you need to know.”

End of ch 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thank you for reading ! You probably thought i forgot or something bad happen to me again, nope ! I got wrapped into the slipknot hype, they had a live steam of their Germany concert, they're masks have been changing, face-paint changes and all that good stuff ! Oh and E3, that didn't help.
> 
> I only recently noticed that We hit 120 Kudos and I just want to say thank you so much ! It means so much to me, it really does and to celebrate, I've been working on a one-shot (a bumblebee one, with some whiterose too!) hopefully that will be one either later on today or tomorrow ! Either way I'll link it in the end notes to read while you wait for the next chapter ! 
> 
> (Hello! It me with a quick edit, to say the one shot is finally out and while it wasn't the originally version that I was thinking of when I wrote this, you can read it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373548 and I like to say I'm sorry that this was late, It was a scummy thing to do and I'm sorry for it but I hope you enjoy !)
> 
> (Also I notice that I never said sorry for being late for this chapter, that's on me, I'm sorry for the late chapter and for not saying sorry for the late chapter, that was also a scummy thing for me to do. I do love to see this grow like it has and that was a dick move to not at least apologize for the chapter being late.) 
> 
> Once again, Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy and can't wait for the next chapter ! Bye and LONG LIVE THE KNOT !


	9. Blood Rose Arc part 1: The start of something New

Ch 9:

That night Blake couldn’t sleep, what Taiyang, Ruby and Yang’s Dad, had told them all chilled her to her very bones. She had heard violence before, she had seen it, even felt it and thought she had escaped it. Now it was clear, she was wrong and now it was hitting her.

‘I should’ve known, Opzin wouldn’t want me for my “other talents” just for killing.’

She thought that the pyrrha incident was just a one off or that what she told herself but now, it was looking like a warning of her future and she hated it.

‘I can’t think like this, I need to take a walk.’ Blake thought as she got out of the bed, luckily for her she had night vision and could see anything as clear as day. Unluckily that means She could see Ruby sitting on top of the table, trying to read a book with a crappy flash-light.

“Ruby ? What are you doing up ?” Blake whispered as carefully went over the silver-eye girl, Ruby looked at Blake and smiled, looking happy to see her.

“Hi Blake, I couldn’t sleep so I decided to try reading.” Ruby whispered back at Blake, who was surprised that Ruby was reading.

“You read ?”

“Yeah, I love it actually, mom used to read to both me and Yang.” Ruby explained, lightly patting the table for Blake to sit next to her, deciding to take Ruby’s offer Blake sat down on the table next to Ruby, while avoiding sitting on Yang’s scroll and looked at the book was reading.

“Do you read Blake ?” Ruby asked, noticing Blake staring at the book, Blake nodded but remember Ruby probably couldn’t see her shrouded in darkness.

“Yeah I do, I don’t read much as I used to but I do.” Blake answered quietly, Ruby nodded before deciding to change the topic.

“So, why are you up ?”

“I was going to go on a walk but then I saw you so I went to check on you.”

“Oh, sorry.”

Blake shot a confused look at Ruby, who had this look on her face like she been caught. “What do you mean sorry ? I’m not angry at you, it’s just what your dad said..” Blake didn’t want to finished her sentence, neither did Ruby who thought about what her dad told them.

‘There was an attack this morning, two guys were murdered. The police are looking into it.’ Ruby put her hand on her blind eye, if she knew anything about Vale police then whoever this is, he’ll probably get his brutally rewarded. Now that Ruby thought about it, who ever this murderer is he’ll probably get a medal and a statue too.

‘The thing is, one of the men was a monster and haven’t found all the bodies parts yet.’ Yang had to asked by what Dad meant by “all the bodies parts” and so he had no choice but explained the unknown horror to the girls.

‘Well, the police believed that the bodies were cut up at the scene in broad daylight and spread around Vale. Some were, some parts were even skinned.’ 

The thought of someone being killed distrubed Ruby to her core, but to cut up that person, spread them around a whole city and even skin some parts ? The blood, the guts, the bones, the veins just the thought made her sick. She had in fact threw up into a nearby bin which no one knew it was there after her dad had told them about the murders, he laid on some even worse news. 

‘The police believe that it was a hate-crime towards monsters, be careful girls, who knows what this manic will do to you.’ Of course Ruby’s parents ask if she was okay and Ruby said she was, but she wasn't, the idea that she was a prime target idea for a murderer wasn’t comforting thought. It made Ruby wondered where he was ? What was he doing ? 

Suddenly Blake tapped her lightly on the shoulders causing poor Ruby to jump, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you, you okay Ruby ?” Blake whispered trying not to wake Yang and Weiss or scare Ruby again.

“Yeah, yeah I’m scared is all.”

“You know, it’s okay to be afraid just don’t let it control you.” Blake whispered with a smile, hoping it would help the younger bookworm.

Ruby smiled back but felt something was wrong, “You okay Blake ?” Ruby had a nacked to know when something’s wrong, Yang called it ‘her second semblance’, not that it was always work and Ruby wondered if it was possible for someone to have two semblance.

Blake paused for a moment, “Should I tell her ? She does know Yang and Weiss better than I do, but it’s a little embarrassing, ah Fuck it.” .

“Yeah, I, been trying to figure out a way to say sorry to Yang and Weiss.” Blake explained, Ruby stared at Blake before singing ‘hm’, trying to think out of the best way before answering.

“Well, with Yang, the sooner the better and be honest. If you hold it in and then lie to her, it will make things worse. I don’t know about Weiss but maybe just do the same ?” Ruby’s advice was simple but made perfect sense to Blake and made Blake feel a little better.

“Okay, thanks Ruby. I think we should get to bed, we do have classes in the morning.”

“Yeah you’re right, oh Blake ?”

“Yeah ?”

 

“Don’t tell Yang I was up worrying about the murders, if will terrify her.”

“..Okay, night.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Weiss jerked awake at the sound of her scroll’s alarm going off, Weiss shot a puzzled look at it, “I don’t remember setting the alarm for today.” and turned off the blasted thing. Suddenly the scroll rang again, this time it was a phone call before Weiss could turn the call off, the call answered itself showing Glynda Goodwitch and surprising Weiss.

“Good morning students, it’s currently 6:00am, there’s a breakfast in the mess hall if you wish and I would like to remind all students that class begins at 8:00am, Doctor Sir Opzin expects all students at class at 8:00am.” Goodwitch announced all the phone at the bewuthered Weiss, Goodwitch paused then waved her wand around. Weiss stared, watching every move of Goodwitch in awe.

“Now first Years, welcome, I apologize that I wasn’t able to tour your dorms with you but Port reports that no incidents and I like to keep it that way. Speaking of Port, he’ll be handling your first lesson and be making an important announcement of the behave of Doctor Sir Opzin, I expect all first years at his lessons on time.” While Goodwitch talked, Blake had woken up and listen to goodwitch while getting dressed in the bathroom. Ruby rolled herself off the bed, trying to wake herself up.

“One more thing before I go, after this call you will have your timetable on all your scrolls, I will see you all at combat class, Goodwitch signing off.” finally Goodwitch stopped talking much to Yang’s delight.

“Thank god, crazy bitch.” Yang mumbled into her pillow, Ruby poked her sister with her said-sister’s robot arm, yawning and hoping she would get out of the bed quickly. Yang smacked the arm off of Ruby, pick it up, and finally put the arm on. Blake finally got out of the bathroom, allowing Weiss sneak in.

Ruby and Yang got changed in their beds, Yang finished first even though Ruby got a head start. “Should I do it now or wait ? No, Ruby said ‘the sooner, the better’ so screw it.” Blake thought before taking a breather and made her way to the blonde.

“Yang, can I talk to you ? It won’t take long, I swear.” Blake said, Yang looked at Ruby who nodded and tried to put her eyepatch on.

Yang sighed, knowing there was no way out of this, “Sure, lead this way.” Yang answered and Blake nodded back. As Blake lead Yang out of the room into the dorm hall, she looked at Ruby who shot her a thumbs up and Yang grabbed her scroll of the table noticing a message on it.

She quickly regret opening it:

Unknown: I heard that Miss Y. Xiao Long, I will give your punishment at combat class.

Yang sighed, knowing today wasn’t her day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now that they were alone, Blake was having doubts she didn’t want to do this but she knew she had to if she wanted to Yang and her to be friends. “Yang I wanted to say that, that I’m sorry about you not caring about Ruby and only wanting a fight. It wasn’t right.” Blake said looking away from Yang who was a little surprise, sure Yang wanted to be friends with Blake, she was a lot better compared to Weiss but what Blake said hurt a lot more than she realized.

“Listen Blake, I don’t think you realized what you said hurt me and I like that your trying to say sorry but I don’t think you mean it.” Yang said coldly staring at Blake, who finally looked at Yang.

“I do, Yang ! It’s just hard for me and my head spinning.”

“And you’re just giving me excuses now.” Even though Yang’s head was spinning too, She wanted to be Blake’s friend but she also feared she was being used, Blake was alone, loneliness was painful and no one likes pain.

“Unfortunately, that’s all those things can do.” out of the blue a tall man with red hair chimed in. Well to call him a man was generous, he was tall with bright red hair and was bulky. Yang was fit, six pack and all, but he made her look a stick. 

Yang shot him a look but Blake was first to speak, “Well this thing is busy and doesn’t need your help, so if don’t mind ?” Blake was trying to be nice as possible, being called names was something she was used to, as sad as it was.

The man laughed then looked at Blake, “Busy lying you mean your like the rest of your species, why don’t you do us all a favour, turn into a cat and leave, you don’t belong in Vale.” He said confidently, Blake looked away her ears try hide into her hair.

“It’s true, I don’t belong in Vale.” 

Yang had never seen anything like this, she couldn’t believe another monsters could say hateful racist comments to another and it was ticking her off. “Why don’t you do me a favour and leave us alone now before I put you’re fat red head into the ceiling.” Yang growled making Blake stare at Yang’s red eyes and the man.

“Listen, I’m just trying to help you here, I’m cardin by the way love.”

“Don’t call me love and thanks for telling your name now I know what to put on your grave.”

This was getting out of hand, Blake mouthed to Yang, “Let it go.” and start lightly nudged Yang to the mess hall. However Cardin read it as Yang being attack, he quickly grabbed Blake’s arm and shoved Blake into the wall. Yang quickly reacted and punched Cardin into the cheek, causing him to let go of Blake. Before Yang could stomped Cardin into the ground, Blake pulled Yang away even though Yang’s heat was burning poor Blake’s skin.

Thankfully Blake resisted and dragged Yang away to stop any more trouble, leaving Cardin in the dust.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cardin rubbed his cheek, knowing that the Blonde had burnt it badly. In his eyes he had done nothing wrong, more then help the poor blonde in a horrible situation with that beast and now with a burnt cheek he wish he hadn’t bothered.

Suddenly a small white haired girl came out of the dorm, Cardin remember his roommate, Sky Lark had said about a white haired girl called Weiss Schnee and how he wanted fight her again because of something, Cardin wasn’t really listening to Lark when he was ranting about her.

Weiss glanced at Cardin but ignored him as he stared at her, before turning to look at the approaching Ruby, “Your brute of a sister and Blake must've went to breakfast.” Weiss said and Ruby responded by sighing.

“Oh they must’ve sorted it out, good for them ! Yang bit violence with her red eyes but I’m glad.” Ruby beamed as they exited the room, Weiss gave a confused look but decided to leave it be. However, in Cardin’s head, gears were turning.

“Red eyes ? The blonde’s eyes turned red ! That means.”

Weiss and Ruby stared at Cardin, wondering what he was doing outside his room. “Um, can I help you ?” Ruby asked hesistanly, Cardin blinked and looked at Ruby, grinning at her.

“Sorry, sorry, I was just thinking about something, I’m Cardin.” Cardin said putting his hand out to Ruby, Ruby decided to shake it and smiled.

“Hello I’m Ruby Xiao Long, nice to meet you !” Ruby said nicely, Weiss glanced at Ruby, something didn’t feel right about Cardin and she couldn’t figure out why. Weiss decided it was time to step in. 

“Pleasure to meet you Cardin, I’m Weiss Schnee.” 

“Please, the pleasure is all mine.” 

“He seems nice enough, maybe we can be friends ?” Unfortunately, Ruby didn’t realized that Cardin had other plans, as he grinned at the two, thinking:

“Two birds for one stone or four.”

End of Ch9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! Thank you for reading and welcome to the first Arc, The Blood Rose Arc ! You can guess who's the focus of the arc is. Anyway, the RWBY soundtrack is finally out, the Pride Parade is tomorrow, so it's been a good week, even posted the special one shot, a new chapter of this and I feel like I'm just getting started. Oh, I learn to stop making promises, I'm terrible at keeping those and this chapter came out too late (10 days to be exact.).
> 
> I like to once again sorry again for my scummy behavior and for keeping you guys waiting. 
> 
> I also like thank you again for reading and I hope you enjoyed ! Bye and LONG LIVE THE KNOT !


	10. Blood Rose Arc part 2: Ups and Downs

Ch 10:

Blake dragged the resisting Yang outside to the grounds, hoping the fresh air would calm her down unfortunately Yang seemed even more angry. “Damnit Blake ! Let me go already !” Yang angrily said and Blake slowly let go.

Yang glared at Blake but noticed how she was shaking. All sense of anger left Yang and now panic hit her. She wanted to hurt Cardin not hurt someone else but, now it was too late. “Blake, are you okay ?!” Yang said panically, slowly put his hand out to touch the shaking Blake but Blake smacked it away and took a step back.

“D-don’t, you’ll make it worse.” Blake breath out, looking at ground and ears flattened. Things had gotten out of hand way too quickly, all she wanted to do was say sorry to Yang, now she was shaking and that asshole will probably want revenge on both of them, great. However her mind were on other problems, She could feel her racing heart in her throat making it hard to breath, the sudden grab by Cardin reminded her of him, of his rage, his violence and now her head was hurting with memories.

Blake started to shake more, her breathing was becoming uncontrollable and Yang knew she had to do something. Yang quickly spotted a bench nearby which no one was using thankfully, “Blake I need you to breath in and out three times, deep breaths now.” Yang said calmly to Blake and ushered her to the bench.

Yang watched as Blake took deep breaths, as Blake eased so did Yang who hadn’t realized how agitated she had become. Yang sat down on the bench, now tired, hungry only just at of waking up and annoyed at herself, could she not do anything right ? She really didn’t want to deal with school right now. 

Meanwhile Blake glanced at the blonde, unsure how to feel about her, “Why are you so worried ? Didn’t I hurt you ? Shouldn’t you be happy about hurting me ? What are up to ?” Each question raced through her head and knew today was going to be a long day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So Ruby, what are you planning this weekend ?” Cardin asked, a clear plan had formed in his head, now it was time to execute it. Weiss frowned, she knew not to judge a book by it’s cover but something about Cardin set alarm bells off in her head, maybe it was the fact that he was huge ? Maybe it was the fact that he was standing outside their room like a twat or maybe it was because he burnt cheek that clearly Yang had given it to him, which made Weiss wonder what happened when she was busy getting dress ?

“Never mind that, I will not have that brute burn the skin off my skull because of her dolt of a sister decided to spend time with an even bigger brute.” She decided but before she could say anything to the brute Ruby spoke, “Actually, me and Weiss already have plans !” Ruby happily lied, her ‘second semblance’ kicked in and she quickly came up with a lie to stop Cardin in his track. 

“Thank you, 8 year old Yang for teaching me how to lie perfectly!”

Cardin gave an odd look at the two, “So, I can still come right ? I mean with the Skinner loose you’ll be safer with more people with you on your day out !” Cardin stated, weiss raised an eyebrow.

“The Skinner ?”

 

“Uh, Yeah it’s what people are calling the person who killed those 2 grabage men.”

Weiss looked unconvinced and Cardin admitted “It’s what I’m calling the person who killed those 2 grabage men.”. Weiss rolled her eyes at the name while Ruby giggled at the two.

“Well thanks Cardin, but this is actually a dorm mates bonding day out and only dorm mates, sorry.” Ruby said with a frown, Weiss glance at Ruby then Cardin, she was surprised that the dolt was handling Cardin very well and it Weiss smile, “maybe Miss R Xiao Long wasn’t so bad.” 

“Maybe you can come with us next time !” Ruby added happily with smile and Weiss jaw opened slightly. 

“THAT DOLT !”

Before Weiss could shout at the Dolt or slap her, both options were tempting to Weiss, Cardin laughed. “Ah well, maybe next time, anyway I better go, nice meeting you !” Cardin said and left just like that. Ruby waved and cheered a bye but Weiss was staring her down.

Ruby turned and looked at Weiss, “What ?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You, WHAT ?” Yang growled, looking at her sister as said sister eat 3 toast in one go, while Weiss and Blake stared at Ruby, one with concerned the other with disbelief, it was completely normal to Yang. They all met up for a quick breakfast before class, things were going well until Ruby sudden announcement to ‘the team’

“Mmhp mhpm mhhmp m-”

“Eat the damn toast, then talk !”

Students who passed by stared at Yang, but Ruby just eat the toast like it was completely normal for her sister to shout at her, but there was something else Yang seemed more annoyed today than any other day. “I said, I booked out Saturday for our ‘Dorm mate Bonding Day’ !” Ruby cheered but Yang wasn’t amused at all, neither was Weiss by the looks of her frown.

“No thanks Miss R Xiao Long, I have my studies to keep up with and who knows how much homework we will acquire.” Weiss said calmly, not wanting any part in Ruby’s little plan.

Ruby seemed a saddened by Weiss calmly turning her down, she thought Weiss and her were becoming friends but turn out Ruby was blind, well in both eyes, not just the one. However Ruby knew Yang would spend time with her, Yang never turned her down ever since Ruby lost her eyesight in her eye.

“Nope, not going Ruby.”

“What ? But why ?”

Yang shrugged in reply at the saddened Ruby who frowned and looked down at her toast. Blake, who was just having tea to calm her nerves, watched the two turn Ruby down and she would be lying if she said she didn’t feel sorry for the poor girl. She felt conflicted, she didn’t trust people but Ruby was so innocent that it was hard to believe that she had a bad bone in her body. She also didn’t really wanted to spend time with Ruby, but the last time she did, she had enjoyed it and to be fair, it was not to smile at Ruby’s cheerfulness and annoyed too, but that’s not the point.

Blake sighed, “You know, I heard there was a good bookstore in town, maybe we can go there on Saturday ?” She asked making sure to look at Ruby with a small smile, what she wasn’t expecting was the huge grin Ruby flashed.

 

“You’ll come ? I mean, I know the perfect store, Tukson Bookstore! Oh I need to get parts for Penny too, is that okay ? Oh we can also get noodles and-” Ruby rambled on about different stores around Vale, however she talked too fast for everyone expect Blake. Yang rolled her eyes at her sister, while Weiss stared at Ruby, amazed she could speak so fast.

“Sure.” Blake mumbled at Ruby before finishing her tea and watched the excited Ruby continued.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Finally it was 8am and class began. Turns out Port was the Grimm biology teacher or something, Yang didn’t really care that much, she had other things on her mind. Unlike most monsters races, Kamikazes were very emotional creatures and had to manage their emotions carefully, as they could just lose it at a drop of a hat. Usually they had a ‘Trigger emotion’, the one that was tied to their semblance and set it off. In Yang’s case, Anger, which meant if she was pissed her semblance would not only turned on but it’s power would increase and what's worse is their was part of her that push her buttons to rile her up even more. Her mom said it was her shadow, “the unknown side of you or the bad side of you” she could remember a younger version of her mom explain it to her and Ruby when they were kids.

They mom warned them to be careful when it comes to their shadow and right now her shadow was whispering sweet idea in her head. “You’re an idiot, you hurt someone and now you’re all pissy about it ? Talk about weak.”

“Shut up and leave me alone.”

“Why ? It’s not my fault you’re clueless about your own semblance, you should’ve kick Cardin’s teeth in. That would have been funny !”

“Upset Blake and have Goodwitch after my ass ? Yeah, that would have been hilarious ! Now pissed off, I’m trying to learn.”

“Admit it: You want to destroy this room.”

Yang didn’t answered, she knew her shadow was gloating, “So predictable, why don’t you just do it ? Let that anger out, the hatred, sadiness, all of it, do it, I know you want to.” Suddenly Yang stopped hearing her shadow as a piece of paper slip under her hand. She looked at it and turned it over, turns out a short message was written on it.

‘Ruby seems upset that you won’t come with her on Saturday.’ Yang glared at Blake, before writing back to said girl.

‘So ? She’ll get over it and have fun with you.’ she slipped the note pass to Blake, Yang hoped the conversation was done and over with, Turns out Blake was as stubborn as Yang was. Blake slipped the note back to Yang carefully, not sure what had gotten into the Blonde who seem to love her sister and imagined she would follow Ruby around everywhere to make sure she was alright. 

Sure, Blake didn’t understand why Yang helped her this morning and wanted to get to the bottom of it, but something else nagged at her about the Blonde, was it worry ? probably.

‘What’s gotten into you ? There’s a killer on the loose and your letting Ruby go into the city with a complete stranger.’ Yang gripped the pen, was Blake accusing her of not caring about Ruby ?! Again ?!

‘What’s gotten into you ? You said sorry for saying I don’t care about Ruby and then accuse me of not car-’ Yang abruptly stopped writing when she crushed the pen and pushed the paper in a huff.

Blake scanned the paper, ignoring the big Yang’s hand said paper and annoyingly wrote back to Yang, ‘I know you care about Ruby, that’s why I’m writing to you, it’s not like you to show no concern about Ruby’s safety.’ Blake paused thinking if was a good idea then decided to go ahead anyway, ‘I’m worried about you.’. Blake quickly passed the paper and her pen to Yang.

Yang read angrily, wanting to punch the paper, but after reading it her anger disappear, Blake was right, she deeply cared about her baby sister, but she was so caught up in her self loathing that she left Ruby behind and endangered Ruby’s life. Yang tapped her finger, as she wrote back. 

‘You’re right, I’m sorry, thanks for being worried about Ruby.’ Yang passed the paper back and looked at Blake, she didn’t know Blake was looking at her with eyes of concerned. Blake frowned then mouthed “red” while pointing at her own eyes.

“Had I been so riled up that I didn’t notice my eyes went red ?”

Yang mouthed back a “Thank you.” and started to focus on the lesson to reduce her anger. Meanwhile Ruby drew in notebook, bored out of her head, she noticed Weiss was writing down everything Port was saying, “Geez Weiss is serious about her studies, maybe I could get her something to help her ? Then she might come out with us!”.

“After killing the nevermore, the woman thanked me for my bravery and that’s how I met my ex-wife !” Port cheered as his first year students stared at him.

Port feeling all the eyes on him coughed and continued “Anywho, I like to make announcement on behalf of our President, who unfortunately is in talks with our great council ! As you may know, two men were killed by a vile murderer and I ask all students to please be careful. The police are doing everything they can but until he’s caught, don’t go around alone and if you have any information, please report it to the police.”.

After the announcement, the room felt tense no one knew what to say or do. Port, completely unaware of the sudden mood change, sent the students to their next class but did notice Cardin nudging Lark and point at both Ruby and Yang chatting together. They watched the sisters as said sisters hugged together. Port watched the boys as they left and decided to make a note of it on his scroll.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next class turned out to be combat class run by Goodwitch herself and she had very few words to say only “Welcome, today your sparring against another classmate, Yang Xiao Long your first as punishment and... Jaune Arc.” before sitting back and watching.

Weiss watched carefully as Mr Arc, who seem to some type of knight, got his ass kicked by Yang and Goodwitch pick Yang’s next foe, Nora, which both girls seem excited to fight again. Blake seeing her moment went over to Weiss, “Weiss, I wanted to say sorry about the schnee thing. I don’t forgive your company or you for lying but I understand why and fe-” Blake rambled until Weiss waved her hand stopping Blake in her tracks.

“Miss Belladonna, I like to make it clear: I understand why you were upset and I’m surprised you even apologise, I appreciate it.” Weiss shot out at Blake, before turning around to pay attention back to the fight. However, Blake didn’t feel fulfilled like she had said a half-hearted sorry and it didn’t understand why she felt that why.

Meanwhile, Weiss felt Ruby’s eye on her, “No Ruby, I will not be going on Saturday.” Weiss whispered over to the Ruby, who frowned and turned back to the fight.

Proudly watching her Sister, who told her after Port’s class that she would be coming on Saturday with her and Blake. Ruby smiled happily as she thought of how fun Saturday was going to be as Yang uppercutted Nora into the ceiling and Goodwitch shouted at her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was now Saturday, Weiss still refused to go so it was just Ruby, Black and Yang on the busy street of Vale. “Come on you slowpoke !” Ruby cheered running down the street, Yang and blake trying to keep up with the one eye girl.

“Ruby ! Be careful ! Your badge will fall off !” Yang shouted but sighed knowing that Ruby wouldn’t listen, Blake smirked at Yang as she mumbled angrily to herself.

“You know, I didn’t think I would’ve been running around Vale after your sister.” Blake said as they try to keep up with Ruby. They have been here for a while and Ruby dragged them everywhere, to the ice cream store, the robotic store etc. Seem like Ruby wants to introduce everything in Vale to Blake, who had never been to Vale and had let it slip to the younger bookworm by accident.

Now they were heading to Tukson Bookstore who Ruby was so excited to go to, Blake was worried that Ruby might be using her semblance to speed ahead of them. “Yeah, I just hope she doesn’t get us into trouble or worse a big fat fine again.” Yang said casually and laughed at the shock Blake.

“You mean Ruby has done this before ?”

“Most of the time, actually.”

“W-what !” and laughed even harder at Blake’s jaw dropping.

Meanwhile Ruby was running happily as she pasted stores, She looked at their numbers but stopped at dark alleyway and spotted something horrible. She slowly to the body or what remains of it, his lower part of his body was missing, his spine and some of the torn back muscles was sticking out of the hole where his legs should be, with blood was leaking out of his veins.

Ruby felt she couldn’t breath with the thick smell of blood in her nose, a sickening feeling was hitting her and she knew she was going to puke. She felt petals were falling out of her and a horrible voice in her head.

“It’s okay just Let it go, you know you want to.”

Suddenly She felt a hand grabbed her boot, she looked down at the hand of the corpse and realised that it wasn’t a corpse. “Help, Help me.” A stained voice said grabbing onto Ruby even more.

“Y-yang help.” Ruby let out too quietly for anyone to hear but luckily Blake heard it.

“Ruby is in trouble come on !” Blake quickly said to Yang as the two pick up the pace, Yang pushed people out her way and pushed herself to reach Ruby as fast as possible. Blake quickly turned into a cat, running between people legs and eventually reached the alleyway.

But Ruby wasn’t there, Blake turned back into her human form, when Yang appeared panting but panic hit both the girls. The girls looked around for signs of Ruby and that’s when Yang noticed something:

She was right, if Ruby wasn’t careful she would lose her badge and on the ground, next to a large amount of blood, was a monster badge with R.X.L written in Ruby’s writing. Her petals were slowly drifting in the air. 

End Of Ch 10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello thank you for reading this chapter and part 2 of the Blood Rose arc ! I actually got it out in decent timing for once ! Maybe I'm getting better at this whole writing thing ? (spells writing wrong, thanks auto correct, you're my new best friend :) ).
> 
> Anyway, If you're going to RTX then have fun ! I won't be going to RTX because I'm broke but, have (as we would say here) the crack of your life ! Speaking of trips away, I will not be uploading a chapter next week, I'm away with the scouts for 5 days on the 13th, yes Friday the 13th I should scared them by bring a Jason mask :), so I busy packing, paying and thinking of all the crack will be having down there. Also if you're american, Happy Forth of July ! Have the crack of your life ! (someone going to thing I mean the drug haha).
> 
> Anyway I hope you have enjoy this chapter again, thank you for reading ! Bye and LONG LIVE THE KNOT !


	11. Blood Rose Arc Part 3: Realization

Ch 11:

Weiss would be lying if she said that didn’t miss Ruby or the others for that matter. She known Blake the longest out of the three and, even though they said very little to each other, Weiss felt close to the black-haired women. While Yang was a dislikable, flat-out brute, she did smile anytime she saw Yang show any care toward Ruby, it’s nice to see sisters get along without problems though it did made her a little jealous of their relationship and speaking of Ruby, the speed-demon was great at testing her patience, she knew what buttons to push to annoy Weiss, so she would destroy them. Make mistakes that were so idiotic but also speaking about complex working of a machine like it was so simple that it blaffed Weiss and make her wonder if the idiot side was all an act.

Weiss sighed as she read about Wolfe Tone, a monster who tried to rebel against King George the 3th and fail, leading to ‘the Acceptance program’ of Vale. She needed to know about all the history of Vale if she ever planned to stay in the country, after all The Vale citizenship test was something she needed to pass to stay and the test was horribly hard, with only a few tries to pass. “Do I truly want to stay here ? All I’ll have here is Allies. Is this all have to make me stay ? Their other options to consider, so why Vale ?” Weiss pondered, she stared at the book she had been studying, a line in particular that stuck out:

“All Tone had was a realization, in his last unknown few years, that turned his emotions downwards and mixed together into an idea.” 

Weiss closed the book and decided that a different approach was needed, maybe the Dolt might be able to help, after all Ruby seem to be proud of Vale and if she is passionate about Vale as She is about machine then Weiss’ luck may be in.

Suddenly, her Scroll rang, Weiss pulled it out hoping it wasn’t sister or worse, her Father, but no it was Blake. Answering the call Weiss spoke first “Yes Blake ?”, She waited for Blake to speak, instead she heard breathing at the other end, before she could question it Blake finally spoke.

“Ruby, something bad happened to Ruby.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yang sat on the foot-pat staring at the family of the man who had been murdered, they were in angoy, crying and broken by grief, yet Yang felt numb to their pain, too in case in her panic of Ruby’s safety. She never believed in Gods or anything like that before but today for the first time, She prayed, she prayed to anyone for Ruby’s protection, hoping that her sister would safe and have all limbs.

Blake put her scroll away and carefully walked to the Blonde mess on the foot-pat. She couldn’t believe Ruby was gone, taken by a freakish murderer and only her badge was left. She sat next to Yang, trying to think of something to say to help the blonde, then Yang spoke “I probably look ridiculous, sitting here praying to Gods I don’t believe exist but it just I, I don’t know what else to do.”, all the confidence, happiness and pride was stripped from Yang’s voice replaced with a soft, scared and broken voice with held in tears.

“Yang I, I’m sorry.” Blake didn’t know how to respond, she was never good with social interactions, avoided at all cost, maybe it was why violence seem like a better option to her then talking ? She shook her head, now was not the time to think about that, she needs to focus on Yang and how to help through this grief.

“No, I should be the one saying sorry, to Ruby, I should have been there for her, I should have stopped her, I-” Yang stopped as tears slipped down her face and Blake, knowing she needed to do something, slowly grabbed Yang’s hand. Yang stared at Blake, who stared back at her.

“If you should’ve stopped her, then I should’ve too, I was there with you, Yang and I’m still here.” Blake explained hoping She didn’t sound annoyed, much to her surprise Yang squeezed her hand like she was expecting it to disappear but Blake didn’t and that gave Yang some sort of happiness which turned into a small sad smile.

“Thank You.”

Blake smiled back, her tears release, seeing how broken Yang was, how much Ruby meant to Blake herself, how Yang seem to be afraid that Blake would disappear and how relieved that Blake was here, it was all strange. 

“Besides the police will help us.” Blake added but Yang frowned at the mention of police. Blake was about to ask why unfortunately, a Vale investigator came over to them, smoking with a smile on his face. He was tall, skinny and had a fresh buzz cut hair. 

“My, My isn’t this a surprise Xiao Long, I recall you saying you turned a new leaf ? Now you’re suddenly involved a murder ?” The investigator said smug, seeming not only enjoying this turn of events but his smoke.

“My sister was taken by this bastards I had nothing to do with this.” Yang explained, her broken voice slowly dripping with raw anger instead. The investigator however just took a quick drag of his smoke and continued.

“Yes I’m aware that you sister was taken, strange how she went down the alleyway, like it was where you were all heading ? Eyewitness recall being pushed by a certain blonde and seeing a certain black-haired women turn into a cat, seems like two were in a bit of a hurry.” The investigator questioned, taking out his scroll to take notes.

Suddenly Yang stood up, letting go of Blake in the process and looked at the man but Blake, knowing Yang all too well at this point, spoke first out of pure horror that this man was implying, “Are seriously implying that we had something to do with this ? Her sister was kidnapped and questioning her on our involvement ?” The investigator glanced at Blake, Yang seem shocked by Blake sudden outburst. Blake couldn’t believe this, how this investigator questioned like they suspects and not victims of a crime ! It reminded her why her and so many slipped into the pockets of the White Fang.

“Id ma’am ?” Blake rolled her eyes at his request, but gave her id and he stared at it. Blake wondered what he found so interesting about her id and why he request it.

“Blake Belladonna, now tell me this isn’t your real name isn’t it ? ‘Cause I tell this is fake.”

“It is.”

“It’s not because this is fake, I can tell.”

“Clearly it isn’t.” Blake said angrily, this was a waste of time, how was this helping Ruby ? The investigator close the small book and put it into a zip bag. Blake wanted to stop him but knew something was wrong about this.

“You should put your beast of a Girlfriend on a tighter leash, don’t you know that cats bite ?” The smug investigator said, Yang eyes flashed with anger at the comment.

“What did you say YOU ASSHOLE !” Yang shouted, held back by Blake, she knew that she was going to be arrested for assault but she didn’t care at this point, clearly the police didn’t care for Ruby’s safety.

“Do you think this is helping anything ? My sister is missing for fuck sakes and your pissing around !” Yang shouted breaking out of Blake and stared at the man, she could feel the tears falling down her face.

“You know what I think Yang ? I think you were selling fake ids to desperate piece of trash, that how your g-friend got in, then your ‘innocent’ sister got into the business, dealing in alleyways far from public eyes and then she got taken.”

“W-what ? NO ! I never did that !”

Suddenly a group of cops surround Blake and force her to the ground. Blake resisted as the cuffs were put on her and resisted even more when they put the dust dispensing collar on too. “Yang Starling Xiao Long, I’m arresting you on suspicious of count 1 forgary charges, count 2 assault and disputing the peace of Vale. Blake Belladonna, I’m arresting you on suspicious of attempting to deceiting an officer of the law, possession of forged id and disputing the peace of Vale.” Yang stopped listening to the investigator as they arrested her, she knew there was no point in resisting, she had before and lost her arm because of that.

Both were placed into separate police cars and driven to the closest station. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“This is an awkward situation to find myself in.” Weiss thought to herself, staring out the window of the bull-head she was in with Penny and Sir Doctor Opzin. She was simply running pass everyone to the transport area only to be frozen in place by Goodwitch.

“Hold Miss Schnee, Sir Doctor Opzin wishes to speak to you.” Weiss, after being unfrozen, nodded, silently angrily and nervous, angry that she had been stopped while trying to make it her Allies but nervous that she had been called to meet Sir Doctor Opzin. 

She wondered if Beacon had been informed of Ruby’s kidnapping but realised they had to, after all they were all under Opzin’s care and so indeed he would have to know. As the two magic user marched to Sir Doctor Opzin’s office, Weiss noticed Penny outside the huge Emerald doors of Sir Doctor Opzin’s office, “P-Penny ? What are-”

“Sir Doctor Opzin invited her to join our meeting.” Goodwitch cut in, not looking at Weiss. Before Weiss could react, Opzin appear before them drinking his usual hot drink and seem to be a little worn.

“Ah Miss Schnee, ‘Penny’, good, now we need to recover Miss Y Xiao Long and Belladonna from Police custody and we can talk about the tragedy that has flowed.” Opzin said casually, drinking his drink but to Weiss is shock.

“They have been arrested ? What did that Yellow Brute done this time ?!” She pondered, thinking how this was the worst time for the brute to act irresponsible. Weiss knew that the brute cared for Ruby but getting arresting wouldn’t help her sister nevermind getting Blake arrested as well !

“Well now, let’s get going shall we ?”

“Yes Sir ! I’m combat ready !”

“Well Said Miss Penny. Goodwitch, take care of Beacon for a moment. ” with a snap of his fingers, Opzin transported onto a moving Bullhead. Weiss blinked amazed by the highly skilled magic that Opzin casually used.

“My good sir, I need to go Vale Police Station please.”

“Of course Sir Doctor.” Weiss wondered if Opzin did this regularary by the pilot’s reaction, She noticed Penny amazed by the magic, beam about it and how amazing it was to Sir Doctor Opzin. Weiss frowned reminded about Ruby, how she was now missing, how she might be killed, how she may never be found and the thoughts of Ruby become too painful for her, So She stares out the window.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blake paced around the small cell, cuffs and collar still on her, like she had kidnapped Ruby. She paced because she didn’t know what else to do or more accurately there was nothing else she could do. As her feet focus on walking, her ears focus on the crying, the anger, the cursing, the punch and the pain coming from the cell next to her. 

“There has to be something I can do.” Blake thought but knew the harsh truth and that’s what hurts. To know that she as useless as when she tried to change the White Fang, to save him from himself.

“No I tried my best, I was too late, it wasn’t my fault ! I just gave up on him, he abused me and I pushed him,” Blake realized that he was getting into her head and this wasn’t helping anything. She dragged herself over to the wall that her and Yang shared. Placing her forehead next to it, she could hear Yang more clearly and not knowing if Yang could hear her whispered into the wall:

“It’s not your fault.”.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Opzin casually walked into the police station, Weiss shocked at the Sir move, if he had done this in Altas then all three would have been arrested. Weiss carefully stepped into the building, watching as Penny strolled passed her as both made their way to the Sir.

“Good Evening I believe you arrest some of my first years, I’m here to recover them.” Opzin explained to bored officer who sighed and seem to start rambling about police code when Sir Doctor Opzin slips a few envelopes.

“Good sir of law I know that the two will just be fine.” He winks at the Officer who stands up straight and Opzin continues:

“Please give my ‘regards’ to the brave investigator and tell him to kindly send the fine to Beacon.” The officers nodded, quickly hiding the envelopes in his desk and goes to get the girls. Weiss stares blaffed at the scene, confused at what she sees. Sir Doctor Opzin feeling Weiss stares, decides to teach her an important lesson.

“Sometimes Miss Schnee you have to dirty yourself, to keep others clean.” Opzin explains, snapping his fingers and his cup appears into his hand. Weiss thinks about what his says, understanding what he means but realizing something else.

“It no different here, only a change of players.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Weiss waited outside for her Allies, conflicted of what Opzin said, worried about Ruby and wondered why did this have to happen ? All she wanted was to study, live a quiet life in Vale and maybe get her family business back ? How did her life get filled with hard question and unsure way to fix her ? Suddenly she felt trackled to the ground, “You Dol-” She stopped, noting that it was Penny and not who she thought it was. She pushed the robot off her.

“Penny, please refrain from doing that in the future.” Weiss stated coldly, not even glancing at the robot, too distracted by Yang and her lifeless walk. Yang stared lifeless at Weiss, tears stain her face, falling like petals down from her roes red eyes, her hands shake like leaves and her walk is unstable. Blake is next to her, helping her and preventing the strong blonde from crashing.

All the anger that had built up from finding out the idiots got arrested, dies. All the confusion about life disappears. Instead she left with a realization:

“No one cares about me, them or Ruby. We only have ourselves.” Her sadness builds up, her anger rages and suddenly she remembers what she learnt today.

“Sometimes Miss Schnee you have to dirty yourself, to keep others clean.”

“All Tone had was a realization, in his last unknown few years, that turned his emotions downwards and mixed together into an idea.” 

Weiss stared at the Yang, Blake and Penny tears falling from her eyes as she thought about what Ruby would do: “I came back to change Opzin’s mind !”, knowing not only what Ruby meant to them but also what her next was.

“We’re going to get Ruby back.” Weiss states confidently at her Allies.

End of ch 11.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thank you for reading ! WE HIT 140 KUDOS AND 15 BOOKMARKS ! THANK YOU SO MUCH ! I didn't think that this would become so well liked ! THANK YOU !
> 
> I said this on tumblr, yeah I have a tumblr, link to it on me profile I do updates about this story on tumblr, but I'll be releasing a one-shot to celebrate so look forward to that !
> 
> In other news, I really like how this chapter turned out, I don't know what it is but this has to be my favourite chapter so far ! 
> 
> ALSO SLIPKNOT COMING TO IRELAND, HYPE !
> 
> Anywho, I'll be working on the oneshot then the chapter so look forward to that but I'm also away on the 7th of August to Rotterdam ! Should release both before that but it's me so who knows ?
> 
> Again, Thank you for reading and getting this 140 kudos and 15 bookmarks ! I hope you enjoyed and LONG LIVE THE KNOT !

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone ! Hope you enjoyed this ! I'm going to try and update this as much as I can but be warn I probably won't since I'm super busy with College but I hope this first chapter. Next chapter will be out soon ! (I hope).
> 
> Anyway, hope you had fun and GoodBye !


End file.
